


Unintended

by G33kinthepink



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Just a dash of angst, Lady Loki, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: So in this little Thorki tale, Loki is adopted in Vanaheim instead of Asgard. Being raised there he always hid his Jotun form, but now, he's sent to Asgard to expand his knowledge. Accompanying a group of potential suitors for the crown prince of Asgard, he believes his interests there are purely academic . But What happens when he catches the eye of prince Thor anyway? Can he dissuade the Prince's interests so his secrets can remain so? Or more importantly, does Loki even want to?





	1. Chapter 1

CH:1  
  
  They were all there for the same purpose, well, all but one. Loki had no interest in the women to either side of him, nor for the reason they were there. All potential suitors to the young prince of Asgard. Well, all but him, who’d been invited along as an opportunity to expand his education. And honestly, how could he turn that down? He’d likely never get such a chance again.  
  
  Though they were told they had equal opportunity, they all knew one was favored over them. The young blond chosen by Prince Thor’s father personally. A perfect match, gorgeous long golden locks, bright blue eyes, well established family. Their children would be beautiful to be certain and their joining would only strengthen ties with Vanaheim.  
  
  All the new arrivals stood in a line on the Throne room. The girls to one side of Loki standing stiffly as they awaited the arrival of the Prince, giggling and whispering among one another. Loki was not here for him, but had to attend all the same gatherings as he was sent with them.  He simply sighed and rolled his eyes, having little to no interest in such pomp and circumstance. He just wanted to get on with accessing the legendary Asgardian library.  
  
  The great doors were soon thrown wide and a small procession of warriors began to enter. Two men first, one large and portly, with a great rust colored beard, his partner a dark haired man of thinner build, both obviously not of Asgardian descent. Next came the man of the hour, Prince Thor, who was laughing at something the blond warrior to his left had just said. To his right, a dark haired warrior woman of dour mood, looked over the assembled in scrutiny.  
  
  The girls all ceased whispering and put on their best form, puffing up chests and batting eyes. Loki looked at his feet thoughtfully, just wanting this to all be over with. He could hear the prince making his way down the line of women, greeting each one individually, and awarding them a kiss to the hand.  By the Norns he could practically hear them swoon.

   “And you are?” A deep voice called his gaze up to meet a brilliant blue set of eyes, the exact color of a stormy sea.  
  
  “Merely here to further my education, I assure you,” Loki replied keeping his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
  “That’s not really what I asked,” The Prince pushed, though smiled at the young man’s cheeky answer.  
  
  “Loki, of house Barrell,” Loki stated cooley, still holding his gaze.  
  
  Prince Thor eyed him for a minute more, humming in response, the smile never leaving his lips, before turning back to the blond woman on his right.  
  
  “And how is the lovely Lady Calla?” Thor greeted, smiling broadly as he reached for the young woman’s hand, pulling her from the group and kissing it sweetly. Loki noticed the dark haired lady warrior roll her eyes and ducked his head to hide his smirk. He felt a bit of kinship with that sharp woman. “I trust your  trip was comfortable?”  
  
  “It was my prince,” Lady Calla said smiling demurely, yet not moving to take her hand back.  
  
  “That is good news,” Prince Thor said still flashing his dazzling smile. Oh yes, Loki knew exactly what he was doing, the pompous flirt. “Apologies for not being there to escort you myself, I was otherwise detained with my royal duties.”  
  
  Yeah right, Loki thought risking a small eye roll, he was likely detained down at the local tavern if his legends held any truth. He glanced beside him but only saw the starstruck eyes of his fellow travelers. Were all these maidens the same? Like they even stood a chance. Well, perhaps not with the prince anyway, he noted as he caught the blond warrior to the prince’s left wink at the girl now to his right and noted her grin in return. Yggdrasil give him strength.  
  
  The Lady Calla was being lead away by the prince, the other maidens close in tow as he  was going over all the wonders of the palace and telling her of all the things they would do while she was there, feasts, balls, exploring the gardens.Leaving Loki to meet the rest of the warriors.

  
  “I don’t believe we’ve met,” The blond warrior was stating as he eyed Loki with a far too fox like smile.  
  
  “Loki,” Loki greeted smoothly. “Of house Barrell.”  
  
  “Ah, yes, the adopted child,” The larger warrior filled in coming to his side.  
  
  “I prefer the term chosen, myself,” Loki replied with a small smirk.  
  
  Both warriors exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter. “I like him,” the blond stated still chuckling. “Fandral,” He greeted extending his hand, which Loki took after a moment. “If you need anything while you’re here, just come find me. And I do mean anything.” He added giving Loki a broad sweep of his eyes.  
  
  Loki frowned and pulled his hand back. “Thanks, I shall remember that.” he stated honestly. Yep, definitely a sly one.  
  
  Loki was soon introduced to the rest, Volstagg being the large portly warrior who invited Loki to join them at the tavern sometime. A polite invitation that Loki knew didn’t hold any truth, but was merely given out of niceness. Hogun, the dark haired warrior and a man of little words. And finally, Lady Sif,the female warrior who immediately inquired about Loki’s prowess in the sparring ring.  
  
  Loki assured her that he was well versed in several techniques and she invited him to sparr some time. That definitely wasn’t an empty invitation, though not one Loki would eagerly pursue. He was here for knowledge, not to increase his fighting skills.  
  
  Afterwards he was  lead off to his quarters, the young women also being lead to theirs along the same hall, large private rooms, decorated lavishly as any palace room should be. Loki’s had a view of the edge of the city, he could just make out a children’s play area just a few hundred meters beyond the palace wall. Complete with slide and wood plank swings, though there were currently no children upon it. All were likely getting ready for the great welcome feast that was to come that evening.  
  
  Loki sighed and peeled off his light green tunic and kicked off his boots, wiggling his toes against the cool stone floor. It was hot here, hotter than Vanaheim. He would need to find some way to cool down if he was to last here.  
  
***********


	2. Chapter 2

  Thor was walking back to the palace after a late night of drinking in the local tavern when he spotted Loki sitting on the swing, reading a book in the bright moonlight. He bid his friends to go on ahead and approached.

  “I am surprised to see you out of the palace Loki,” Prince Thor greeted standing before the other man with a bit of a roguish grin.

  “And I am surprised you even remember my name Prince Thor,” Loki replied coolly as he closed the book and looked up to regard the other man expectedly.

  Thor’s grin only broadened at being spoken to so boldly. All the other visitors acted immediately subservient, but this one had the glint of challenge in his eye. He was instantly intrigued. “I remember the names and faces of all who enter my palace, some more than others. “ He stated sitting down on the swing next to Loki’s. The wood creaking a bit with his weight, though his eyes never left the other man’s. “However, the last I checked, my visitors were not to be permitted past the palace walls just yet. Wouldn’t wish for you to get lost.”

  “Are you truly concerned for my well being, or concerned how I made it past your guards?” Loki inquired with a bit of a smirk as he held the Prince’s azure gaze. He certainly thought himself charming, didn’t he? The great oaf. Still, his face was quite appealing, might as well appreciate it while he was close enough to do so.

  Thor let out a great bark of laughter at Loki’s words. “Both actually,” He admitted honestly.

  “Well, as to my getting lost, the palace sits due north, you can guide yourself by following that star there,” Loki stated pointing out the extra bright star that set just over the palaces central spire. He slowly rose to his feet, this conversation had really gone on long enough. Any longer and the Prince would start asking real questions that Loki didn’t wish to answer. “Now if you’ll excuse me, the light has grown too dim to read out here.” He said hugging the book to his chest as he turned towards the palace.

  “Wait, what about the second part?” Thor called after him, but didn’t budge from his seat. He was still astounded by Loki’s knowledge of the stars and location after only being here such a short time. He must be truly observant and never since Lady Sif challenging him to be a warrior had he been this intrigued about another.

  “Easy,” Loki replied as he turned on his heels, walking backwards as he continued placing more ground between him and the Prince. “I literally just walked right past them. You should improve your security, prince Thor.” He then turned and headed back to the palace.

  Leaving Thor sitting there pondering both the young man and his answer. Surely he hadn't walked right past his guards. The palace guards were the best in all of Asgard, hand chosen by King Odin himself. Though what other way was there out of the palace if he hadn’t used gates? Did he know of the secret passages around the palace as well? Oh he would definitely be getting to know this young man better.

  As Loki entered the hall his room was on, he heard giggling echoing down the hall. Looking up in time to see Fandral ushering a young maiden through her chamber doors. Well, that’s one of his fellow travelers down. Two more to go if you didn’t count Lady Calla. Loki just frowned and shook his head as he went inside.

*****

  Loki’s mornings were filled with classes with the other young women, covering everything from Asgardian history to proper Asgardian royal etiquette. It was on one of these such etiquette classes that the Lady Calla’s true colors really began to show. As she was corrected again and again about not having her legs crossed while eating.

  “What’s it matter, “ she spat in final outrage, getting to her feet. “I am not some maiden in waiting, I am the future queen of Asgard and when I am I shall sit however I please!” With that she turned and stormed out.

  Foolish brat child, Loki thought raising his eyebrows at her declaration. May the Norns help Asgard if she really was to be their future queen. Just what did the current monarchy see in joining her to their Prince? Even the other girls seemed aghast at her outburst. Prince Thor deserved better. Loki surprised himself for thinking such, it was not his place to form an opinion and he barely knew the prince himself.


	3. Chapter 3

  That night found Loki back out on the swing, looking over the latest tome of Asgardian history, this one covering the various weapons and armor through the ages. The one interesting him the most was the numerous ones aimed at attempting to stave off the dreaded frostbite touch from Frostgiants.

  “I thought I’d find you here,” A now familiar voice announced as the hulking blond came and sat on the vacant swing next to him.

  “I wasn’t aware that I was lost,” Loki replied still not looking up. He knew who the voice belonged to, the question was why did it bring a smile to his lips?

  Prince Thor ignored his words and leaned over to see the page in the book. “By the Nine, did we really used to dress like that?” he chuckled.

  “Apparently so,” Loki replied giving a small easy chuckle himself. “Though it was for ultimately for naught.”

  “Verily,” Thor agreed and as Loki closed the book he looked up meeting his steady gaze. “Tis fortunate that we are at peace with Jotunheim now.”

  “Indeed,” Loki agreed, but knew that wasn’t what the young Prince wanted to be talking about. So, what was? “Shouldn’t you be wooing young maidens? Or shall I say a certain young maiden?”

  “Lady Calla?” Thor asked sitting back a bit and suddenly finding interest in the grass beyond him. That was an interesting response to be sure. “There is nothing further to do there, she is already wooed. As are the others.”

  “So you’re just out here to..” Loki broached, eyeing the prince curiously. What exactly was his game?

  “I like to swing,” Prince Thor said, grasping the chains on either side and giving his feet a kick. The swing soon soaring for and aft with his encouragement.

  “You call that swinging?” Loki asked, smirking as he set the book down and gave his own a great kick,his long legs pumping to get the arc higher and higher.  
  
  Each soon challenging the other to swing greater and higher than before, both soon breaking their grins with honest laughter.

  Thor let go first, soaring out and away from his swing, landing solidly on his feet several meters before it. Loki not to be outdone, pushed off himself, meaning to land further than the Prince had. Instead nearly landing directly into the other man as he had turned to watch. Thor’s large arms catching onto him instantly as he landed practically nose to nose with him. Though both were laughing so hard that it took a moment for either to note their sudden close position.

  Loki however felt it first, in the great heat radiating off the other man’s body and the large, calloused hands still holding him. Still smiling he stepped back, freeing himself from the Prince’s grasp.

  “By the Nine, Loki,” Thor said jovially still catching his breath from laughing. “I have not done that since I was a youth.”

  “Indeed,” Loki agreed, carefully tucking his hair back in place with his long, delicate fingers and turning to go retrieve his book. “Perhaps you should add it to your future warrior training regimen.”

  “Oh, could you only imagine?” Thor said practically bursting with laughter again already.

  “Volstagg, or Lady Sif?”

  At that Prince Thor did erupt again. Which Loki observed only made the young price more handsome, so free in his joy. He suddenly hoped that the weight of the crown and the demands of his future wife would not steal such joy away. Such a sobering thought, and definitely his que to leave.

  “Good night Prince Thor,” he stated as he headed back towards the palace.

  “Until next time, Loki,” Thor said waving him off as he turned back to regard the swings, still chuckling to himself.

  Loki just reached his chambers when the door just down from his own opened and Fandral came backing out, still blowing kisses to the maiden inside. Well, that’s two down, one to go he supposed. Fandral turned to meet his gaze and passed him a sly wink. Loki just sighed and rolled his eyes, retreating inside.


	4. Chapter 4

  Studying at the palace wasn’t all books and libraries. Unfortunately, it also included other royal Asgardian affairs, such as etiquette of a royal ball and popular dances of the court. Which meant suffering through dance lessons with the other young maidens. Lady Calla included who was about as graceful as a hippo on ice and repeatedly argued about it being due to the unsuitability of the available partners. Loki was fortunately spared as he was dancing with one of the other young women, being raised on Vanaheim, dancing came as easily as breathing, and he’d learned the steps of the dance they were working on quickly. Now patiently guiding the young woman he was with through them again and again until they’d hopefully become at least passable for her as well.

  Lady Calla was raised in Vanaheim as well, however must not have done literally anything her entire life. She was in the middle of a downright meltdown over the lack of what she considered adquate dance partners, when Prince Thor and Fandral swept in to visit the class. And to visit Lady Calla no doubt. Loki tried to hide his frown at how immediately the young woman’s demeanor changed, from literal raging bilgesnipe, to sweet demure princess to be. It was enough to gag him as Thor beamed his best smile at the young woman, kissing her hand and taking the lead to the next dance.

   That was actually less of a disaster than Loki had thought it would be. Lady Calla only stepping on his feet 3 times, The Prince must be a very strong lead. Not that Loki didn’t let that thought wiggle it’s way into his brain. Definitely not the time nor the place, Loki. Fandral had taken up the dance with the young maiden he’d shared the bed with the night prior, at least that’s who Loki thought he’d slept with. It was so hard to keep it straight. Though Prince Thor soon allowed Lady Calla to rest her most certainly weary feet after practicing all morning, to share his dancing skills with the rest of the group. Loki was soon swept to the side, alone and forgotten as the young women all lined up for their chance to dance with the two men. 

  He was shocked and a bit taken aback as a hand was extended towards him and he looked up to see Fandral’s roguish grin.

  “Surely you jest,” Loki laughed shaking his head.

  “I would never, “ Fandral returned smoothly, never wavering. “They say a lot can be learned about another man’s fighting prowess from the way he moves on the dance floor.”

  “Is that really the prowess you’re interested in?’ Loki returned, but was already wavering. He was bored, so why not? And it would be nice to dance with somebody who could actually dance.

  “Why don’t you accept my hand and find out, Loki of Vanaheim.”

  Well, he at least remembered where he was from, so what the heck. Why not enjoy himself a little? He took Fandral’s hand and was instantly tugged close, just as the music changed to a tune Loki recognized from his home land and he couldn’t help but smirk as the piano and drum harmonized and he allowed the warrior to take the lead. Had the warrior requested the change of song? Most likely, clever as a fox this one was, he’d do good to keep an eye on him. Still, it didn’t escape his attention that all eyes were currently watching the two moving effortlessly around the dance floor. The aggressively rhythmic song demanding each step and turn to be precise as the partners danced often snug against each other, Fandral's thigh slotted firmly between Loki’s legs as they twisted and swayed. And so what if this wasn’t royal court dancing, he wasn’t of the royal court. He was of Vanaheim and by the Nine they at least knew how to have fun.

  Fandral’s hand rested on the small of his back, guiding him into a backwards dip and as he was pulled back upright, he suddenly had Prince Thor on his left.

  “Mind if I cut in?” The prince inquired even as Fandral handed him off easily. “You’ll forgive my indulgence, it has been so long since I have danced to this song.”

  “Don’t get out often?’ Loki asked as he tried to ignore his new position of being slotted up to the Prince like some lewd puzzle piece. Despite the knowledge that he really shouldn't, but knowing how this was sticking it to all those demure, fake, young women, just made him all the happier to be doing it. Perhaps even loosening his hips a bit more as Thor’s firm hand in the small of his back guided him around the floor.

  “Not often enough,” Prince Thor replied, and oh how the young royal could move. His hips gyrating rhythmically with the beat, never missing a step or faltering once. Closer and closer they danced, eyes locked as their quick feet carried them through the movements. Loki could feel the heat baking off the other man's body and strangely he yearned to move in closer, the steady hand on his back searing all the way to his gut and stirring desires he shouldn't be having. The prince danced flawlessly, it was heady and had his heart racing in excitement. He’d heard that the Queen was originally from Vanaheim, but never thought that she’d teach her own son some of their culture. It made him wonder what else the Prince had been taught from their ways.

   Thank goodness the song ended and oh my, their foreheads where practically touching as they caught their breath. Gazing into each other’s eyes in pleasant surprise. It would be so easy to steal a quick kiss as their breaths mingled so close, if one were so inclined that is. Nope, definitely not entertaining that line of thought. Get it together. Loki pulled back first, straightening up and clearing his throat as he swept his hair back into place with one hand. The entire room seemed to be holding it's breath as everyone stared at the two.

  “Think they’ll have that at the royal ball?’ he asked, flashing a bright grin and instantly lightening the mood of the room. Everyone bursting into laughter as he retreated to go get a drink of water. What in all the realms did he think he was doing? Dancing with the Prince in front of everyone no less. This was quickly becoming a distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, this one should've been included with the last chapter, but I missed it. No going back now, so I'm posting it early. Enjoy.

  Loki did eventually find the local tavern, though being sure to do so when Prince Thor was busy elsewhere. The place was your typical edge of town dive, but had twice aged ale, which was about as close to palatable drink as he was going to get outside of the palace. However, as he stepped up to the bar, it was soon apparent that not all of the warriors were away with Thor.

  “You don’t want to drink that,” Fandral interjected, grabbing Loki’s ale as soon as it was placed before him and tossing the liquid willy-nilly over his shoulder.

  Loki merely blinked at him in subtle surprise. “ You would suggest something better?”

  “That I would,” The warrior said smiling far too smugly as he whispered something to the barkeep. They stood there in silence as the portly man went to the back, Loki’s eyes never leaving Fandral’s as he watched him flatly. The other man never wavering in his smug glee as the barkeep returned with a bottle of Vanaheim wine. Setting it on the bar top before them.

  “You know, not everyone can move like that to Vanaheim music,” Fandral continued smoothly.

  “Well, not everyone, but you managed acceptably enough,” Loki stated still not wavering in his stoic demeanor. “Tell me, did you learn more about my fighting skills?”

  “That I did,” The blond purred, stepping in closer and stroking a finger up Loki’s arm. “Though I learned a lot more about other skills as well. “

  Loki huffed in laughter at that. He knew what the other man was after and wondered absently if he’d ever been turned down in his advances. Seems, he was about to find out. “Well, you can save such blatant flattery for the young maidens to swoon over. However, you can pour me a drink.”

  “As you wish,” Fandral replied undaunted, as he filled the mug that Loki’s ale had previously occupied with the crimson liquid, filling it nearly to the rim. Loki was no fool, he could see the other man hoped to loosen his senses with the stout drink.

  Loki smirked as he lifted the mug, taking a hearty sip to keep it from spilling, before tipping it in the other man’s direction. “Much obliged, my friend.” he said as he turned and carried his gifted drink to the door.

  “Wait, is that all?” The warrior called after him petulantly. Nope, definitely not used to being turned down or played at his own game.

  “Oh no, I think there’s one maiden yet to be talked out of her pantaloons,” Loki called back over his shoulder. “About three doors down, dull blond woman. Nice and easy. You’ll love her.”

  Fandral paused to think on his words just a second before calling back just as Loki exited the door. “I’ve already met her!”

  Loki just passed him a wave as he headed off to enjoy his wine in the peace of his own room. Hoping to chase away his current problem of the Prince being on his mind far too much these days. Especially after showing his agility on the dance floor. By the Nine he needed to get him out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

  Loki had had all of the ridiculous twittering maidens as he could possibly stand. They were supposed to be studying in the library, but hey all had their head bent together discussing how handsome Prince Thor was.   "Did you see Prince Thor in the sparring ring this morning, he was magnificent." They twittered uselessly "And during the axe throwing, so strong."

  Thor, Thor , Thor, it was driving him mad. The prince was nothing but a distraction while he was here and it seemed so even if the man in question wasn't around. Though he didn't want to think why he was such a distraction.

  With a huff he gathered his books and retreated, intending to find peace in his Chambers, but doubted he'd be able to clear his mind enough to read. He needed something more distracting than books to take his mind off the problem at hand. Such distraction made itself available rather unexpectedly.

  “You there, you're from Vanaheim?” An aging warrior stated, stepping out from a side room to grab him.

  “I am,” Loki confirmed unsure whether it had been a statement or a question.

  “Good, come look at this,” he urged dragging him into what was obviously a weapons room and gesturing to an ornately set of daggers on the table. Another young warrior looked on, an apprentice maybe.

  “My, my, those are impressive,” Loki said lifting one up to eye it closely. Balancing it on one finger and bringing it up to eye level. “Though not from Vanaheim I'm afraid.”

  “Uh huh,” the older warrior said narrowing his gaze at the younger man, and Loki guessed this was a conversation they'd already had. “And how can you tell?”

  “Well, the decoration is impressive,” Loki elaborated, taking it back in hand. “But it's too haphazard, the swirls have no meaning. Vanir scroll work is precise as each set of curls and arcs stand for something. Another thing is it's off balance to the left. No Vanir Smith would put out an unbalanced weapon. “

  He gave the dagger a little flip and as soon as he caught it, turned and hurtled it at a wall, where it stuck right between two bo staffs. The apprentice jumped in surprise and the older warrior just smiled and crossed his arms, seems he'd proven whatever point had been being discussed prior to Loki joining them.

  “Still gets the job done. “ Loki stated approaching the wall. “But this, this is a thing of beauty.” He said taking down the bo staff and holding it out in one hand. “Affleheim?”

  “It is,” the master warrior confirmed.

  “May I ?”

  The warrior nodded and gestured to a larger open area in the room. Loki grinned to himself as he spun the large staff in his hand, twisting it about his body from side to side as he made his way to the open area. Once there he planted one end firmly on the floor and gripping it with both hands, lifted his legs perpendicular off the floor. The wooden staff never wavering as Loki raised his legs higher, balancing both him and the staff as he turned and swung around the staff, landing neatly back on the floor.

  Hefting the staff again and using the end to neatly knock a cup off the table, before it could fall more than an inch, he caught it with the same end, using the tip to juggle the thankfully empty vessel. Giving it a toss and twisting to catch it with the opposite end, then repeating the action back again. Finally flipping it up and catching it over the end, handing it back to the apprentice who just stared incredulously at him.

  “A fine weapon indeed,” Loki observed. “Thank you for indulging me.”

  “Anytime,” the master warrior returned. “Uh-”

  “Loki” he filled in neatly. Then gathered his books and turned to head off to read, now in a much better mood than before.


	7. Chapter 7

  Loki enjoyed the royal gardens, they were neat, quiet, and had many shaded paths in which to stroll and escape the Asgardian sun. They were also usually devoid of others, just his luck that today it wasn’t.

  “Good afternoon Loki,” The now familiar voice of Prince Thor greeted as he came up beside him and stepped in pace with the leaner man.

  “Is it?” Loki asked curiously, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the large blond that had invaded his quiet walk.

  “Of course it is,” The prince said jovially. “Any day is a good day in Asgard.”

  “Somebody’s been visiting with the ladies,” Loki stated dryly.

  “Of course I have, “ Thor replied easily. “Tis my duty. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.”

  “Of your position? Hardly, I’ve no interest in any of those women!”

  Thor leaned in close as he spoke, “Then perhaps it is them you are jealous of?”  he spoke lowly, turning afterwards to walk backwards before the other man, smiling smugly at his deduction.

  “Now you really do jest,” Loki sniffed, frowning and refusing to look at the other man. That was just preposterous, him, jealous? What a laugh. But was it so far fetched? By the Nine Loki, get a grip on yourself! He turned back to regard the man and couldn’t help his lips betraying him by smiling a little at the ridiculous blond beaming so brightly at him. “You are not as charming as you think you are Prince Thor.”

  “Am I not?” Prince Thor stated far too proud of his accomplishment as he stopped in the path directly before Loki, causing the other man to stop as well just before him. “That looks good on you, you know.” he purred reaching out a hand to stroke his finger down Loki’s cheek, tracing his jawline with the lightest of touches.

  Loki’s brow furrowed as he met Thor’s gaze boldly. He would not give in to this shallow flirtatious show, yet he could feel far too clearly the heat from Thor’s finger on his skin and his chest tightening, making it harder to breathe. “What does?”

  Thor leaned in, breathing his hot breath straight into Loki’s ear as he replied.“Your smile,” The words raising the hair on the back of his neck.

  Loki frowned and pulled away, eyeing the prince with a scowl, but the other man was already walking off, back to the palace.

  “You should wear it more often,” The Prince called back to him, further infuriating him.

  Why was he even having such reactions around that ridiculous man? Such a smug, self important, oaf of an...incredibly handsome man. Norns save him, this was not going to help with his studies at all. Why couldn’t the Prince just focus on the women who were practically throwing themselves at his feet and leave him alone? Just what was his curious fascination with him anyway? Was he just out to get a rise out of him?


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I realized after writing this that Thor doesn't have Mjolnir yet.That would've been far too easy. So let's just say it's a future wedding present. Enjoy.

 

  Loki was never so thankful not to be involved in royal affairs as when he passed by the study on his way to the stables. There was Lady Calla, being attended to by the royal tailor as she stood upon a pedestal. Or at least he was attempting to attend to her, for her constant demands to take this in, and ruffle that, and make sure to have this part padded to enhance her cleavage, and no don’t use that fabric, nothing but the finest silks would do, she didn’t care if they had to be hand dyed. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes as he hurried on his way. He sure hoped that Prince Thor knew what he was getting himself into. Though what made him care so much? It wasn’t his place to worry about such things.

  A nice horseback ride through the country was just the thing he needed to clear his head. His steed a sleekly built sable beast of obvious racing descent. Though a bit mischievous and headstrong, pulling eagerly to steal bites of the long grass as they went along. Loki allowed him some extra reign as they made their way across the broad field, he was just content to ride quietly, listening to the birds and taking in the breeze. It was a cooler day than it had been, rains overnight having chased away some of the oppressive heat.

  Little did he know that his calm day would soon be interrupted as the Prince and his warrior friends came bursting into the field upon their own steeds at a full gallop. His own mount instantly taking up the challenge and lunging forward so quickly as to nearly dismount Loki as he hurriedly gathered up the reigns. Only holding on by sheer balance and the tightening of his legs around the horse's sides as the headstrong beast rushed ahead of the group. Loki hauled on the reigns, finding them to no aid as the horse seemed to clamp his mouth upon his bit and continue racing on.

  Prince Thor spotted his plight and charged after him. “Fear not Loki, I’m coming!” he announced spurring his own mount on.

  Great, just what Loki needed, to be rescued by the Prince like some helpless maiden. This was utterly ridiculous, if only he could get this creature to stop. However, Thor thundering after him only made his own mount run all the faster. Definitely from racing stock, this one. Loki briefly considered just jumping for it, but glancing at the ground rushing by, made him soon dispel that option quickly enough. Though, when he looked up, the forest closing in directly before him, didn’t seem like a better option at all.

  Nor did that downed tree suddenly looming just before him. Would his mount turn or go over it? He braced to be prepared for either and as he felt the horse collect itself briefly,he leaned forward and grabbed the mane tightly. Of course, over it, why not? Well, perhaps rescue wasn’t such a bad option after all. He looked back to see Prince Thor following his path over the tree just a few lengths behind. Perfect, he’d just wait and...DUCK! He had looked back forward just in time to see the low branch, but ducking forward was no longer an option, so backwards to was. And thank the Norns he was flexible as he fell back upon the horse’s rump to watch the branch go overhead, missing him by inches.

  There was no way that Prince Thor’s bulkier form would make it under that. He quickly looked backwards from his prone position to see the prince produce a sword from a sheath along his saddle and slice the branch away as he charged through it. Of course, why hadn’t he thought to bring a sword? Oh yes, because this was supposed to be just another relaxing ride through the country and was that, yes, the rest of the warriors in hot pursuit as well, because any situation this embarrassing definitely called for as many witnesses as possible.

  He sat back up, raising his arms to protect his face from being battered by smaller branches as the stubborn animal continued on. “This is not a race you ridiculous beast!” he cursed, hauling on the reigns again. Which of course got the same non results. This was hopeless, he couldn’t jump to either side now, because of the close trees, and he didn’t see how the Prince was ever going to catch up at this pace amid the forest. What to do? What to do? He thought desperately to himself.

  His answer came very unexpectedly and very much via self preservation. Ahead were two downed trees, the top one stuck higher up, forming a triangle hole between which a horse and saddle just might fit. A horse and saddle, definitely no rider. By the Nine this wasn’t his day!

  Loki pulled his legs free from the stirrups and planted them solidly beneath him upon the saddle, carefully finding his center of balance  and slowly raising himself to stand up upon the galloping steed. This would either work or he’d be in too much pain to worry about it anymore.

  The front of the horse rose as the beast jumped through the narrow gap and Loki launched himself upwards. His feet landing solidly upon the top tree, arms pinwheeling slightly as he stalled his forward motion and caught his balance.

  Holy Yggdrasil, did that just work? He could still feel his heart hammering as he caught sight of the reckless steed plowing away through the forest. He did it! He was okay, and he hadn’t needed to be rescued by- his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the tree he was standing upon gave way under his weight. Sending him toppling off, only to be caught by a pair of far too warm strong arms. Oh please don’t let that be Prince Thor.

 “Yea-heah!!” Thor crowed in triumph, his deep voice resonating through his chest now pressed far too close to Loki. “By the Nine Loki, that was amazing! “

  Loki opened his eyes and looked up to see that dazzling grin beaming back at him. Yep, definitely kill him now. He should’ve just jumped from the horse and ended his own misery.

  “Wow, Loki,” Fandral was exclaiming from where he’d pulled up next to the prince. “You really must bring that agility to the sparring ring sometime!”

  Uh huh, bury him deep and forgo the funeral. In fact just dump him in a random ditch somewhere far away.

  “I must agree,” Lady Sif said passing him a smile. “Most impressive.”

  You know what, even a ditch wouldn’t bury this. Just drop him off the side of the Bifrost somewhere.

  “I’ll buy drinks to whomever catches that infernal beast,” Prince Thor announced, much to the delight of his warriors who all charged off after it in enthusiasm, leaving Loki to die of his mortification alone with the Prince.

 

  “Uh, Prince Thor,” Loki began, growing more uncomfortable with his position by the minute. Actually, that wasn’t completely truthful, he was very, very comfortable with his current position, and that was most troublesome indeed. He could not be having such thoughts about the Prince, they weren’t allowed and would lead to nowhere. “I believe I can walk from here.”

  “Nonsense,” The Prince argued far too firmly, keeping a steady grip on Loki as the other man sat up. “And deny me the chance to converse with you without you running off? You’ll ride back with me.”

  “Yggdrasil spare me,” Loki huffed as he felt Thor shift to sit behind his own saddle, sitting Loki on the seat before him. “What? Oh No, I can not ride in front of you!”

  “Why ever not?” Thor chuckled as Loki twisted in the saddle only to meet his dashing grin again.

  “I’m not just some helpless maiden you know,” Loki argued turning back froward and throwing his leg over to sit more properly in the saddle, already planning on how to slide down to the ground on the other side and out of this entire affair. However, the Prince was well ahead of him and his beefy arms instantly blocked him in, as he turned his horse around to head home.

  “You? A maiden, I would never think such things, Loki,” Prince Thor retorted far too cheerily. “But all the same, I’ll keep you closer at hand until we return. Wouldn’t wish for you to get lost without any stars to guide you.” he added smugly.

  Loki sighed, resigning himself to his position. Sitting as upright as possible, yet still not able to completely escape the feel of the Prince’s chest bumping his back at each stride and those distractingly strong arms pinning him in on either side.

  “That was quite some agility you showed back there,” Thor continued undaunted. “And on the dance floor. I wasn’t kidding when I said you should join us in the sparring rings sometime.”

  “While I appreciate the offer, my position here is solely academic.”

  “Your position?” Prince Thor asked cheekily and Loki knew what he was referring to.

  “Current position excluded,” Loki replied flatly. “Actually, if you could let me off at the city gates, I’d much prefer walking in as opposed to being seen like this. Just think of the gossip it would create.”

  “About you, or me?” Thor asked and Loki could just hear him smiling, the big lug knew he had the upper hand here.

  “Both actually,” Loki replied. “Though I have no reputation in which to tarnish , I’m afraid, so all that would land to you.”

  “No reputation, I digress,” The prince argued. “Are you not Loki, adopted son of the Beyless family of Vanaheim, finest scholar, and most gifted sorcerer in all your realm? Not to mention your talents as a dancer.”

  “Now it is you who would spread gossip. That is my adoptive family, yes, but I am not the finest or most gifted at anything. I am simply adequate at best, which is why my studies needed to continue here.”

  “And what else are you studying while you are here?” The prince inquired gently.

  Loki was actually a bit taken aback by the question, sitting up taller and twisting so he could meet the other man’s eyes. “Just what exactly is it that you are implying? Do you think that I am a threat to Asgard in any way, because if so-”

  “Nay, nay, calm yourself,” Thor said chuckling a bit at the vehement outburst. “I would never think such things about you Loki. You are far too honest.”

  “How would you know? You know very little about me.” Loki huffed turning forward again.

  “I know you turned Fandral down,” Thor whispered in his ear, and by the Nine did his hot breath raise goosebumps upon his flesh.

  “And that makes me honest?” Loki barked out in laughter.

  “The most honest one to visit so far,” Thor continued undaunted. “ So tell me the reason you rebutted his advances, not your type? Not strong enough, or big enough? Not Female?”

  “How about simply not interested.” Loki filled in ignoring the churning in his stomach that the Prince’s questioning was creating.

  “Perhaps you’ve a suitor waiting for you back home?”

  Now it was Loki’s turn to bark out a laugh, oh how very little the Prince actually knew. Him, find a suitor? Everyone on Vanaheim knew his lineage. There would be none stepping forward to be tied to him anytime soon, or likely ever.

  “Ha! Now you really are grasping for straws of wisdom there Prince Thor. Is it truly so difficult to believe that I am simply not interested in bedding your warrior? “ And knowing Thor wouldn’t let it lie he decided to go ahead and elaborate, if for no other reason than to stop this line of questioning. “Is he handsome, yes. Tall enough and plenty strong for my needs. He’s light on his feet, agile, likely good in bed, and No I don’t prefer him to be female. I simply am not interested in him. Him as a person. I prefer to know who I’m bedding and he, well, he knows the entire third floor of the palace by now.”

  Thor laughed a bit a Loki’s honest reply. “Well, you’re not entirely wrong. Though more observant than most.”

  “Well, it’s easy to be observant when you’re not blinded by hopeless infatuation for one you can’t have,” Loki said with a shrug and Thor just hummed thoughtfully at his reply. Though his words lead him to another line of thought, as to the main reason any of the girls infatuation was so hopeless to begin with. “Prince Thor, if I may speak freely?”

  “Where you not already?’ The Prince replied easily.

  “Yes, well, this really isn’t my place. I just….about Lady Calla,” Loki could feel the Prince’s arms tighten a bit and recognized the dangerous ground he was upon. “Do have care. You’ve a good heart, it would serve you well to protect it.”

  Thor had pulled his horse to a halt just outside the city gates and Loki took that as his cue, sliding wordlessly under one massive arm as he slipped from the saddle and glancing up to see Prince Thor’s guarded gaze. He’d said too much, he shouldn’t have spoken on matters that didn’t concern him.  
  
  “Good day, Prince Thor. “ he said as he hurriedly ducked off into the city. Well, if he spoke out of turn and angered the man, then at least he would be left alone in his studies now, or possibly sent back home. Either way, he didn’t regret what he’d said. He would have regretted not saying anything far more.


	9. Chapter 9

  “Care for a drink?” a thunderous voice pulled Loki’s attention up from his book. He looked at the offered flask and shook his head.

  “You’re not taking notes from Fandral’s playbook, I hope,” Loki quipped back lightly as Prince Thor sat beside him on the other swing. He’d hoped if he had angered the man, that he’d at least be given a bit of peace at least, but judging from the Prince’s demeanor, he’d failed at both.

  “Me?’ Thor laughed a bit. “I would never lower myself to such crude measures.” he stated then leaned over conspiratorially “Why? Do you think they’d work?”

  Now it was Loki who laughed, shaking his head.

  “I wanted to thank you,” Thor said sitting upright and taking a swig of his flask.

  “You’re thanking me?” Loki blinked in surprise. “Perhaps I should have that drink after all.”

  Thor smiled, relaxing happily as he handed it over. “You know, nobody outside of my warrior friends ever speak to me as you did. I thank you for your concern.”

  Loki choked down the bitter liquid and handed the flask back. “Even if it was misplaced.”

  “Well, that remains to be seen,” The Prince countered taking another drink. “But your heart was in the right place, you’d make a great royal adviser someday.”

  Loki barked out a hearty laugh at that, taking the flask as it was offered back to him and tipping it back. “Don’t hire me on so quickly, I did make a poor choice with choosing my mount.”

  “Well, I never said my royal adviser,” the Prince returned easily. “Though why did you choose that mount? His name literally translates to Lunatic Fire Bolt.”

  “Is that what that meant?” Loki laughed taking a final swig of the bitter alcohol before handing it back over. “I need to brush up on my Nidavellir.”

  Thor took another hearty swig himself and put the flask away in a holster on his belt. The air between them now much lighter and easy. He began to swing a bit idly. “Why do you come out here?”

  “To be alone,” Loki answered honestly, though smiled as he watched Thor swing.

  “Oops,” The prince shrugged, definitely not really apologetic at all. “So, when am I going to get you into the sparring ring?”

  “My you’re chatty tonight,” Loki remarked, kicking off to swing a bit himself.

  “Don’t change the subject.”

  “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

  “Liar, you’re doing it right now,” Thor countered smoothly.

  “No, I mean I’d never dream of stepping foot in that sparring ring.” Loki explained with a wolfish grin, which only confirmed Thor’s suspicions that he was really originally trying to change the subject.

  “Oh come on, I know they train their warriors to do more than dance on Vanahaim.”

  “You’re not wrong,” Loki allowed swinging up a bit higher. “But let’s see, my choices are to battle Fandral, who would only be trying to grab my ass the entire time”

  “True.”

  “Volstagg who outweighs me by twice as much probably,”

  “Three times easily.”

  “So while I could out maneuver him, on the off chance that he did glean the upper hand, I’d like be used as a doormat. Not my favorite position. Hogun, who is a most formidable warrior, and quiet, quiet is quite unsettling and too hard to read, and if his attention to detail in the arena is anything like his art abilities, I think I’d rather just tap out.”

  “Wise choice, wouldn't think less of you if you did.”

  “Lady Sif who would likely just shred me to merciless ribbons for ever attempting to best her and merely because I’m a man.”

  “You’re not wrong there.”

  “And you.”

  “Am I so intimidating? “Thor asked swinging to match Loki’s arcs as he regarded him.

  “Really Prince Thor? If I even hurt one hair on your pretty little head, I’d be shipped back home before the strand even hit the ground.”

  “You think my head is pretty?” Thor asked teasingly.

  “Don’t change the subject,” Loki countered using Thor’s own words against him.

  “Fine, fine,” Thor relented, though smiled at the knowledge that Loki didn’t outright deny the prettiness of his head. “But you think too little of yourself. I’ve seen the way you move.”

  “On the dance floor,” Loki scoffed.

  “Not just there,” The prince added causing Loki to turn to him surprised. “I see a lot that goes on around this palace.”

  “Stalker,” Loki prodded, though he could blame it on whatever alcohol they’d been drinking.

  “No, merely observant prince,” Prince Thor stated cooley as He stepped off his still moving swing easily. Turning to catch Loki’s swing as it arced towards him and stalling it’s motion suddenly. His hands holding the chains on either side of the Vanir’s head. “I believe you’d fare just fine in the sparring ring.”

  Loki licked his lips and swallowed and bit nervously, why where their faces so close? Did the prince have no sense of personal space? And oh that fluttering could stop in his chest now. “I think my former answer still applies,” Loki said finally managing to get words to form.

  Thor thankfully released his swing and he glided backwards, releasing a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. “Your call," Thor said turning to walk back to the palace, leaving Loki to catch his breath. “But the offer stands should you change your mind.”

  Loki sat out on the swings way later than intended, trying to get the prince out of his head. His constant invasion of space making it more difficult than ever to squash this infernal infatuation. This was just a silly crush and he was far too old for silly crushes. Just let it go Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

  It was early, far earlier than most others would be up. Which suited Loki just fine. He preferred bathing alone, or as alone as possible in the communal baths of the palace. His body had cooled overnight, which was always troubling. He needed to get it back warm again to be of more normal temperature standards. It was a constant juggling act here, too cold at night, too warm during the day. He couldn't risk over cooling or his ancestral lines may become more prominent through his glamour. A nice long soak in a hot bath usually did the trick just fine.

  He sighed as he leaned his head back on the large pool’s edge, breathing in the warm steam around him. He’d already been soaking for a good while and must’ve drifted off to sleep, when the sound of the door closing caused him to jolt awake. Great, another was up, well, no matter, he’d only soak a bit longer and be done.

  “Ahhh, nothing like a good hot soak.”

  Loki had just let his head fall back again, when the familiar voice had it popping back up again.

  “Prince Thor?” Loki spat in disbelief, sitting up on the little bench he was using under the water. His heart hammering in his chest, though from the shock or the sight of the Thunderer’s massive bare chest now glistening with water as he sank into the waters before him, he didn’t know. “wha..What are you doing here?”

  “Bathing,” Prince Thor replied simply, flashing him a grin as he seated himself directly beside the other man, causing Loki to scoot quickly to the bench opposite. Oh they definitely should not be naked in the same space together, and naked arms and naked legs definitely could not be touching.

  “Do you not have your own private royal baths?” Loki asked getting a bit exasperated, though mainly with how his body was reacting to seeing the prince in here like this and how badly his brain was short circuiting over it. Just keep it together Loki.

  “I do, but I prefer to use these. It gets me in touch with my people, you know?”

  “Touch?” Loki repeated closing his eyes and swiping his hair back with one hand. “Yes, of course. Do you often touch your people..I mean get in touch with them? Your people?’

  Good grief he sounded like an idiot, but every time he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with a far too muscled, too tan, too naked, prince.

  “As often as I can,” Prince Thor replied, stretching his arms out on either side of the pools edge comfortably. “Though I’m surprised, I didn’t take you for such an early riser.”

  “I enjoy the quiet,” Loki replied honestly.

  “Oh,” Prince Thor said as it sank in. “Apologies, I am intruding. I’ll leave.” At which point he stood straight up on the bench in all his glorious nakedness and wow, was that just the most beautiful cock in existence, so perfect in girth and shape. Loki had that image fully etched in his brain now, and closing his eyes only made it worse.

  “NO!” Loki barked out much too loudly, tempering his voice carefully afterwards. “Sit, stay, please. I was just about to go myself.”

  He waited until he heard the prince resettle in the water before reopening his eyes. Was that a grin the prince was wearing? It was subtle, but it was definitely there. And curse his body for betraying him, it appeared as though he wouldn’t be getting out any time so soon. At least not until this erection dissipated.

  “Oh, I’ll just wait for others to wake up then,” Prince Thor stated simply as he watched Loki almost expectedly.

  Loki sighed, looking about the bathing pool, trying to think of anything that would help this boner go away that much quicker. Let’s see, naked ladies, old ladies, naked old ladies, ugh nothing was helping. He couldn’t picture anything but Prince Thor in all his naked gloriousness.

  “Please, don’t stay on my account,” The prince said calling his attention back and now definitely looking far too smug. Oh the prince definitely knew what he’d done.

  “I’m not,” Loki stated firmly and fortunately his displeasure at being played by the Prince like that was doing wonders for wilting his cock. “Just trying to recall where I’d left my towel. Ah, yes, there it is. “ he announced as he turned and stood. Well two could play at this game, though to be safe, all the Prince would get would be a view of his backside. A rather perfect round backside if he did say so himself. With a bit extra saunter than was needed, he went to his towel, leaning straight over with his buttocks full in the air to retrieve it from the floor, before wrapping it about himself and turning back to glance at the Prince. “Enjoy your soak.”

  “Oh I shall,” Prince Thor purred back and Loki took the cue to step smoothly out. Where he completely deflated and rushed back to his own chambers. And if he took care of some extracurricular business prior to dressing, who could blame him? He'd like to imagine the prince doing much the same back in the baths, but that would be thinking too highly of his own self.


	11. Chapter 11

  Loki’s studies were progressing well enough. He imagined the young women that had arrived at the same time had to also be learning something. Otherwise, there wasn’t much point in staying, unless they all believed they had a shot at Prince Thor giving up on Lady Calla and courting them instead. Which he supposed wasn’t entirely far fetched, all things considered. Still, he’d found the informal dining room that the servants often used, much preferable to the larger one where all the young ladies would be bubbling and gushing jealously over Lady Calla’s latest tale of how wonderful her life was in the palace and what Thor last did.

  “Loki, there you are,” Thor beamed as if beconed into appearing by the thought of him alone, entering the small dining room and seating himself directly before the other man. The servants instantly bustling to action, pulling out his chair then standing at attention to await orders. Loki just frowned at the change in atmosphere. “Why in all the realms are you eating here?”

  “I prefer to dine alone,” Loki stated, not stopping eating his salad simply because the Prince decided to join him, or rather, interrupt him.

  Prince Thor just smiled and grabbed the glass of water to take a drink, instantly spitting it back in the glass. “Ugh, that’s warm.” he exclaimed in disgust.

  Loki paused, eying him flatly as he put down his fork, “I prefer my water not as cold, and with decidedly less spit. Is there a reason for your visit, or was water sampling it?”

  “Yes, actually,” Thor said smiling undaunted. He knew Loki’s words held no mirth. “You’re needed in the meeting room.”

  “Whatever for?” Loki asked wiping his lips on the napkin, his mind racing as to what the meaning of all this could be.

  “Just a little test,” Prince Thor replied with a flippant wave of his hand as they both got to their feet. “Such a silly little thing, I almost hate to bother you with it.”

  “And yet here you are,” Loki teased, smiling a bit. Just a test, surely to see if he’s been studying diligently in his time here. Which he most certainly had. “Lead the way then Prince Thor.”

  The prince smiled broadly, a ridiculously adorable smile. Wait, when did that become adorable? Ugh, he needed to not be left alone with this man. Yet, he followed him anyway, down the maze of halls and into a broad meeting room where the king and queen were seated, along with several warriors. All staring grimly at a map of the realms. Loki suddenly felt very unsure of this test.

  “Here he is father,” Prince Thor announced waving for Loki to follow him to the map.

  “Ah, Loki, welcome,” King Odin greeted.

  “Allfather,” Loki returned with a slight bow forward, not a full bow as one might expect, just a small inclination. “Allmother.” He added doing the same towards the queen.

  “We were hoping you could offer your opinion on a rather pressing problem,” King Odin continued, eying Loki far too firmly for his liking. It was as if the man could see straight into him with just that one eye. Thor was no help, standing beside him so closely that he could feel the body heat radiating off of him. Talk about being between an unsettling rock and a hard thing...er... place. Loki swallowed and quickly composed himself.

  “I am willing to offer my opinion whenever it is asked for,” Loki conceited.

  “Well, the problem is the Kronans are attacking Nidaviller here,” One of the warriors filled in, obviously a general of sorts, pointing out the realm in question.

  “I thought the Kronans had agreed to peace?” Loki asked a bit confused.

  “They have, but they’re greedy,” Prince Thor filled in.

  “The Nidaviller aren’t much better,” The General filled in, taking over. “Though they’ve upheld their end of the peace treaty. As have all the other realms, but these two have been at odds for centuries and the Kronans have decided to attempt to take over the realm. The question is, do we attack, show them the might of Asgard, putting the Kronans in their place, and likely suffering both Kronan and Nidaviller casualties, as well as the risk to Asgardians, or do we allow them to settle this civil war dispute between them themselves? Should Nidaviller win, the Kronans likely would not attack again. However, should they lose..”

  “Then the Kronans gain power,” King Odin finished. “And another realm.”

  Loki looked at the map thoughtfully, a challenging problem indeed, and one with no real easy answer. He walked around it, studying it closely as he thought on the problem. “Is this map current?’ he asked noting the positions of the realms and the suns.

  “It is,” The warrior to the right of the general confirmed.

  Loki had an idea and as he looked up, he could see Thor smiling at him encouragingly. That Prince was going to do him in yet. “How about a third option?”

  “There is no third option,” The General retorted immediately.

  “You asked for my opinion, did you not?” Loki countered smoothly, walking back around to stand beside Thor. Hopefully gleaning some of his confidence through osmosis.

  “We are open to hear all possible options,” The Queen Mother spoke up for the first time. This only bolstered Loki as he stepped back forward.

  “Right, well it’s winter in both Nidaviller and on the Kronan’s home planet as well, is it not?” Loki asked looking up to confirm his deduction was correct as he pointed to the sun’s position versus the two realms in question. “The Kronans can not support themselves during their long winter, everything's buried under several hundred feet of snow. They rely on supplies from Affleheim, Vanaheim, and Svartalfheim. We simply get those realms to stop all supplies until they fall back in line. Cut off, they will not be able to support themselves, or a war for very long and they’ll see that all the realms hold sway over them and perhaps be more apt to uphold their end of the peace treaty. Nidavellir also relies on trade from the other realms, so under the same terms would not retaliate. The only loss of lives is the ones currently happening, and that wouldn’t continue much longer.”

  “By the Nine, it could work,” the  general exclaimed looking at the map as if seeing it for the first time.

  Loki looked up to see King Odin just watching him approvingly, though Queen Freyja was smiling openly at him, turning to see Thor wearing an equally broad grin. Seems he’d passed this test afterall.

  “What answer did the others give?” He whispered a bit curious where he stood in points standing.

  “They all wanted to attack,” Thor filled in, to which Loki merely nodded.

  “Get word out to all the realms, “ The All Father suddenly ordered the warriors gathered there. “Stop all aid to the Kronans and the Nidavellir until they end this war!”

  “Wait, this was not simply a test?” Loki asked suddenly astounded and feeling far too weak in the knees. Had he just given actual war advice to the Allfather? “I...I need some air! Excuse me!” he said turning and stepping quickly from the room where he took a great breath of air.

  “You did magnificently,” Prince Thor said following him out and clapping him on the shoulder, only it wasn’t just a pat. He held it there afterwards, and for once Loki was grateful. He needed the heat from that hand to help ground him. “I never had a doubt! See, a fine royal advisor!”

  “That was not even remotely fair Thor,” Loki spat, forgetting title completely as he turned to face the other man. “What if I had said attack? What then? I don’t want the blood of other realms on my hands!”

  “Loki, relax, breathe,” Thor said taking him by the other shoulder to hold him steady. “If you had said attack, I would not have faulted you, though I would have doubted myself .”

  “Doubt yourself, whatever for?” Loki asked searching the Prince’s steady gaze.

  “For believing that you were so different from the others,” Prince Thor said a bit solemnly.

  “So this was a test, not of battle strategy, but rather my morality?’ Loki asked becoming a bit disgruntled at being tricked.

  “Nay, Loki, calm yourself,” Prince Thor quickly assured him. “This was a test, though it was for me. Testing that I could still judge one’s character. It’s important for a king to be able to trust those he’s surrounded by. I can’t let fools in, I can’t allow anyone to stand by my side who would also attempt to use me and take me for granted.”

  “And you think I’m so honest?”

  “I think you have a good heart,” Prince Thor stated gently. Leaving Loki a bit flustered and bewildered as the Prince went back into the room and Loki headed off for a nice long walk in the gardens. He really needed to be outside, right now.


	12. Chapter 12

  The next day was sweltering, both inside the palace and out. Loki was determined to find some relief and if he recalled on his outings prior, there was a creek just a few hundred meters from the city edge that’s blue waters foretold of its roots being in an icy mountain far to the north. He decided to walk this time, seeing as he could at least trust his own feet, and was positively scorched by the time he reached it. It ran just down the one side of the palace grounds, its waters slightly warmed by the sun, but still refreshing as he found a secluded enough spot to strip and jump in.

  It was heaven and just what he needed, and he must’ve soaked for near an hour before finally pulling himself out, putting only his breeches back on and finding a shady spot in which to lie, the light breeze finally picking up and drying the water off his bare chest. It was no surprise when his eyelids soon grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep on the grassy knoll.

  He would never have expected a visitor, or two for that matter, and was sleeping so soundly as to not hear their approach. Prince Thor was out with Hogun on a ride that day to map a nearby valley and had just returned when they spotted the sleeping man. Thor placing a finger to his lips as they dismounted well away and bid his friend to join him. Both stepping quietly up to the grassy knoll.

  Thor quickly made writing motions with his hand and his friend rolled his eyes as he produced his sketchbook and pencil, quickly rendering a pencil sketch of the slumbering man. Meanwhile, the Prince made himself comfortable, laying on his side alongside the oblivious, man of interest. A light smile painting his lips as he gazed freely over his taughtly built form. Hogun wasn’t surprised by this in the slightest as he’d been listening to the Prince’s musings about Loki all morning. He merely smiled knowingly and focused on drawing.

  Prince Thor propped his head in one hand as he watched the man sleeping so peacefully, Loki’s hair curling as it dried and a few water drops still lying upon his smooth chest. Thor had the sudden urge to swipe one such drop away, reaching out and moving it with a feather light touch, not wanting to wake Loki in the process. However, the drop didn’t travel straight across his chest, but rather arced, as if following some unseen line. Unseen, but not unfelt as Thor traced the raised ridge that seemed to lie just under the skin. It seemingly formed almost a full circle right over his breastbone, and not just one, but another just a bit above it, following the same path. That was certainly curious.

  Loki shifted and Thor quickly withdrew his hand as the other man awoke to the sound of the pencil scratching on paper, blinking as his eyes narrowed at the Prince now laying on his side beside him.

  “Should I even ask what you are doing, or shall I just guess?” Loki asked with a bit of a sigh. He had hoped his getting away from the palace would also get him out from under the Prince’s attentions for awhile, and hopefully help get the prince out of his own thoughts as well. Neither appeared to be working under the current circumstances.

  “Well, I am relaxing after a long day’s ride to map a valley, and Hogun here is drawing a picture of you,” Prince Thor answered as if that was perfectly reasonable. Hogun grunted in confirmation as the tore the page from his book and handed it across the still prone man to Thor. The prince looking it over with an approving nod before holding it up for Loki to see. “He’s very talented.”

  “Indeed,” Loki stated, not one to deny the man’s obvious gift with a pencil. Wearily he rubbed his hands down his face, attempting to clear his still foggy head, when the prince handed the sheet back across and nodded to his friend.

  “I’ll meet you back at the palace,” he stated and Hogun wordlessly got to his feet and returned to his horse.

  By Odin’s beard, this didn’t bode well, being left alone with the Prince. Just what was the game here?. Loki moved to sit up, only to have a firm hand placed upon his chest. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

  “No,” Loki admitted eyeing Thor curiously, amazing himself with how steady his voice was despite that massive hand currently resting on his very bare chest.

  “Then relax with me,” The prince urged his hand lightening up a bit, but remaining in place upon Loki’s chest. “It’s such a nice day.”

  “It is now,” Loki admitted than quickly added. “Now that it’s cooled down a bit I mean.”

  Thor smiled at him and Loki didn’t want to admit how that smile being aimed at him caused his chest to tighten a bit uncomfortably, or how hyper aware he was of the hand still resting upon it. By the Nine there was no way Thor wouldn't feel the way his heart was hammering just below his touch.

  “Yes, it has,” The prince agreed seeming to read his thoughts and finally remove his hand, but not his gaze.

  “Is there something you want of me?” Loki asked finally, becoming a bit unsettled by Thor’s quiet stare.

  “Just to get to know you better,” Prince Thor replied easily.

  Loki was taken aback a bit by the answer. “Whatever for?”

  “I’m curious about you Loki,” The Prince stated in explanation.

  “Because I turned down your very loose warrior?”

  “Because out of everyone who’s come here, you speak to me as an equal. You’ve never once referred to me as ‘My Prince’”," Prince Thor countered, leaving Loki gaping a bit at that. “You speak your mind and you’re perfectly at ease doing it. You’re Clever, brilliant, and funny, an amazing dancer, and I can only imagine an equally formidable warrior….and you’re incredibly handsome.”

  Loki dropped his gaze and swallowed as he gathered himself, rolling up on his side so he could face the other man. It was time to call the prince out on this ridiculous game and finally end it once and for all. That's all this was to him, wasn't it, just another game. One Loki could not afford to get wrapped up in as the stakes for him were far too high. When he raised his eyes again he met Thor’s dashing blue ones and held them firmly. “It must be so exciting for you, watching the maidens in waiting all swoon at your feet and the stoic young men, still wet behind their ears all squirm eagerly under your gaze.”

  “I think of you as neither,” Thor said calmly, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear as they lie propped up on his elbow and facing each other in the cooling shade.

  “Prince Thor, Like anyone would be, I am flattered by your fascination with me, but this is not allowed.”

  “Says whom?” Thor countered, his brow furrowing at the accusation.

  “I am not of suitable royal blood and you are to be betrothed to another!” Loki spat back getting to his feet, needing to end this conversation as the other stubbornly refused to see the folly in all this. He scooped up his shirt only to have Prince Thor grab it to further stall him.

  “No one is betrothed to anyone until there is a betrothal band placed and intent announced,” He growled back in frustration. “Why do you constantly deny my presence Loki? Am I so unworthy?”

  “No,” Loki said yanking his shirt free and turning to head back to the palace. “But I am.”

  Thor didn’t know what to say to that. Loki always left him so baffled and wanting more of the conversation. He flopped back thinking over everything that was said. Loki didn’t deny his equal attraction, he would've been lying if he had, he simply said it wasn’t allowed. Because he wasn’t of royal blood...no, he didn’t say that. He said he wasn’t of _suitable_ royal blood. That was a curious choice of words

 

***********

  As Loki retreated to his chambers, he certainly wasn’t expecting his day to go from bad to worse. However,  the tittering giggle caught his ears and he looked up in time to see Fandral ushering yet another young maiden into their room. No, that was not just any young maiden, that was Lady Calla. Great, now he had that knowledge in his head as well. Oh by the way Princey, your supposed betrothed is every bit as loose as your warrior. Though it wasn’t like Thor hadn’t just been flirting with him as well. Norn’s save him from all this.

“Damn,” he muttered to himself as he slipped inside, closing the door and leaning back against it's solid form for quite some time as he organized his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

 

  “Mother,” Thor asked later that evening as he sat in the Queen's chambers. “Is the Barrell family of royal blood?”

  “No dear,” The Queen replied absently as she brushed her hair, pausing to eye her son thoughtfully. “They are of high standing, but not royal.”

   Thor hummed in thought at her reply.

  “Is this about Loki?” She asked curiously.

  “Indeed,” Thor said still thinking about the man they were discussing.

  “Brilliant young man,that one, I invited his family to send him here to further his studies myself. He has such potential, wouldn’t you agree?”

  “Oh,yes. Of course. Brilliant.” Thor replied being called back to the present as he got to his feet, perhaps Loki would be out on the swing by now. “A bit confounding at times, but definitely brilliant.”

  “ Does this line of questioning have a purpose?”

  “No mother, just curious?” Thor said earning a kiss to the head from his mother as he bid her goodnight.

  Frigga just smiled knowingly at her son. Yes, she’d made the right choice in bringing Loki here. Thor needed someone who could challenge him, and not indulge him mindlessly, it appeared as though Loki was doing just that.

 

 **********  
  
  Loki's need for peace and quiet lead him out to his favorite swing late that night. Though he’d forgone a book, preferring to be alone with his thoughts.

  “I thought I’d find you here,” Great, just the one person he didn’t need to be talking to right now.

  “Prince Thor,” Loki greeted as the other man sat beside him. “Isn’t there a royal practice dinner you should be attending?”

  “I canceled it,” Thor stated grimly, causing Loki to look at him in honest concern. Taking in the rather tired look to the Prince’s face.

  “Oh,” Loki said softly. “I...I’m sorry.”

  “Are you?” Thor asked turning to meet Loki’s gaze as though searching for something, and Loki suddenly knew that even if he hadn’t of wanted to tell him, he’d not be able to hold it in. Something about that gaze always demanded the truth from him.

  “Oh Prince Thor, you deserve so much better,” he blurted out, though the feeling still came through with the words. “I saw Lady Calla with Fandral. She’s not in love with you, she’s in love with the title.”

  “I know,” The prince said quietly his head slightly bowed. “Fandral tells me everything, as is his job.”

  “His job?” Now Loki was taken aback. “You hire Fandral to sleep with the other young women, for what, to test them? “

  “Oh no, he does that on his own,” Thor chuckled at the implication. “His job is to tell me when he did so that I may avoid them as a potential suitor. Would you be surprised to know that it wasn’t their first time?”

  “Not really,” Loki huffed out a bit of laughter himself. “Though what about me? Why would he try to bed me as well?”

  “What about you? You were the only one to turn him down.”

  “But I am not a potential suitor,” Loki explained, and oh how it actually pained him to say that.

  “Why not, Loki?” Prince Thor asked suddenly getting to his feet to stand before the other man , his large hands holding onto the chains on either side as though boxing him in as he'd done once before. Loki saw such hope there that it killed him to have to crush it, but Loki wouldn't be drawn in by his charms this night. “And don’t give me that not suitable royal blood line, either. I am allowed to love whom I love.”

  “You’re not in love with me,” Loki scoffed rolling his eyes at the Prince’s brazen theatrics.

  “I could be.” Thor said softly as he dropped one hand to trace a finger down Loki’s finely chiseled jawline. “Is that so hard to believe? You caught my eye the moment I first saw you, you know. You didn’t bow, or shift uncomfortably, you were and have been simply you. ”

  Loki sighed and shook his head, getting to his feet, causing the Prince to move a step back, and standing before the blond, placing a soft hand on his cheek. “And who am I Prince Thor? Have you really learned so much about me in this short time?“ He frowned as the other man just furrowed his brow at the question. “I think not. Please, save yourself the trouble, pursue someone else.” With that he slipped his hand back and turned to head back to the relative sanctuary of the palace.

  Thor watched him go thoughtfully. That technically hadn’t been a ‘no’. There wasn’t a ‘no’ in there anywhere. And if that was Loki’s answer, the challenge accepted, he’d just have to get to know him.


	14. Chapter 14

 

  Loki awoke the next morning to servant after servant entering his chambers, all loaded down with heaping bouquets of flowers. So many that they nearly filled every inch of space in his main chambers and the room was soon suffocating with the smell of them. Good grief that man!

  He flung his window wide to air it out as he looked upon the botanical garden that now graced his room. He could barely move, let alone breathe. Quickly he grabbed his clothes and boots, ducking out into the hall in nothing but his sleeping pants. Ugh, he could still smell them. Wait, he sniffed his arm, thinking just great, it was on him, having blanketed his skin like a perfume. With a sigh he headed off to the bathing pool.

  “Did you like my gifts,” Prince Thor asked eagerly as he entered and seated himself beside the other man in the steaming pool.

  “You’re not used to being turned down, are you?” Loki complained as he scrubbed at his skin with the soap.

  “So? Do you like them?” The prince asked undaunted.

  “You’re joking, right?” Loki said pausing to eye the prince flatly. “The air is so thick with floral perfume that you can’t even breathe in my room and I smell like an old woman’s house. An old woman's house full of other old women.”

  “I overdid it, didn’t I?” Prince Thor asked moving sheepishly to sit across from Loki. Right, flowers were a bad idea. Duly noted.

  “Just a bit,” Loki replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Which only made Thor look even more like a kicked puppy, and he couldn’t stand that either. Curse his ridiculously soft heart. “Did you stop to think if I even like flowers?” he asked a bit more gently

  “I’ll have them removed, “Prince Thor stated eyeing the other man to make sure it was forgiven. The smallest of smiles already tugging his lips up in the corners.

  “Again, has anyone ever turned you down before?” Loki asked shaking his head, though knew the answer, and darn if Thor didn’t look like he was taking that as a challenge.

  “You are the first to try,” The prince chuckled at him.

  “Well let me know when I succeed,” Loki said unable to keep his own smile from breaching his lips at the ridiculousness of all this. “I mean honestly, this is a foolish system. Just because I refused Fandral, that makes me courting material? Oh yay, lucky me, I’m the least horrible option.”

  “Loki, it’s not like that at all,” Prince Thor countered, moving quickly back to Loki’s side and speaking over his shoulder as the other man immediately turned his back to him. ” I have been infatuated with you ever since I first saw you. Your natural grace and beauty caught my eye, then your quick wit and unyielding nature drew me in. I knew you'd turn Fandral down, I just knew it. You have this fire in you.”

  Ice, Loki wanted to correct, but obviously couldn't. Instead merely frowning and attempting to focus on bathing.

  “Just give me a chance.” Thor insisted moving Loki’s hair to one side so he could see his face.

  “I’m not a suitable option!” Loki repeated hoping it would sink in.

  “Why not,” The prince countered sliding his hands around the other man's waist, meaning to pull him closer. “Give me one good solid reason!”

   Oh no, the prince absolutely should not be touching him like this! Loki quickly stood to escape any further advances.

  “I can’t bare your heirs,” Loki stated firmly, stepping from the tub to dry off. Leaving the prince with an answer as he stormed into the next room to dress and escape this pursuit.

  His heart seemed intent on hammering all his blood straight to his nether regions and foolishly kept insisting he go back in. Absolutely not! Nope, just get it together. He finished dressing and retreated far into the library to muddle his thoughts with the long and sorted history of Asgard’s 6th century.

  Thor frowned at that, turning to think it over fully. It still wasn’t a ‘no’ , he’d yet to hear ‘no’ from Loki’s lips, but not having an heir. Was that really a problem?


	15. Chapter 15

 

  “We can adopt,” A far too brusk voice breathed into Loki’s ear, and by the Nine the things it did to his lower extremities were downright scandalous.  
  
  “I beg your pardon?” Loki asked turning to regard the Prince who had managed to sneak up behind him as he strolled in the garden. Which he wouldn't have been able to do had Loki's thoughts not been so distracted by thinking about the other man.  
  
  “For an heir, we can adopt,” Prince Thor said stepping in place alongside the other man and smiling rather proudly at his idea. “Though Fandral suggested a brood maiden. I told him you’d prefer the former.”  
  
  “You’re damned right I’d prefer..,” Loki stopped as The Prince was looking far too smug at his outburst.

  “It’s okay my love, no need to be possessive,” Prince Thor said slipping an arm smoothly around Loki’s waist as he walked beside him, his large calloused hand now gripping nearly the entirety of Loki's left side.  
  
  “I’m not being possessive,” Loki returned, though now distracted by the far too firm hand about him, giving it a half-hearted push before giving up on dislodging it. Not that Loki really wanted to. “But adoption, do you really feel that would be wise?”  
  
  “You were adopted,” The Prince countered.  
  
  “Yes, but not into a royal family, and not to become future heir to a realm.”  
  
  “If you wed me, then you would be heir to this realm Loki,” Prince Thor stated, and curse the Norns he’d really thought this through. “You’d rule by my side, my partner until Valhalla takes us.”  
  
  Loki opened his mouth to reply when Thor suddenly spun him, pressing his back into a large tree that grew towards the back of the garden. Their actions now completely hidden from view, the Prince leaned in closer. Loki should push him away, his hands were planted on that far too firm chest, prepared to do just that. However his elbows felt like jelly, giving him no strength to push with and his mind simply refused to give the order.  
  
  “Loki, stop denying my love for you,” Prince Thor was saying as his face loomed inches from Loki’s own. “Just agree to be mine and I shall make it official. “  
  
  “By what, sealing the deal with a kiss?’ Loki quipped lightly, yet his tongue darted out, licking his lips in expectation of just that.  
  
  “No, by a celebratory feast,” The Prince said smirking a bit as his eyes dropped to take in Loki’s soft pink lips and he pressed all the closer. “However, if it’s a kiss you want..”  
  
  “Wait! Stop,” Loki said, suddenly finding the strength to push the Prince away and spin out of his grasp. “There won’t be kissing or any celebratory feasts, Prince Thor this is foolish and it can not go on!”  
  
  “Loki, why ever not,” The prince asked eyeing the lean man expectedly, ready to meet whatever challenge his love gave him next.  
  
  “Because...because….oh, because how would the Asgard people feel about their future king marrying one of the same sex? Huh? I mean, what you do behind closed doors is one thing, but to parade it about.”  
  
  “Vanaheim has no such qualms,” Prince Thor retorted approaching and Loki quickly stepped backwards to keep what space he’d gleaned between them.  
  
  “This isn’t Vanaheim, This is Asgard, and Asgard tends to view a lot of things differently than the Vanir do,” Loki stated plaintively, The prince was ever persistent and Loki honestly didn’t know how much longer he’d be willing to stave off his advances. Even now his body was at odds with his logical side, craving to go to him, to feel his warmth wrap around him and taste those velvety lips. Though once the prince discovered the truth, he would surely be angry, sending him away, or worse. No, it was better to just keep him away until he got the hint and pursued somebody else. Surely he’d tire of this game soon.  
  
  Thor paused, his brow furrowing to think on that. Just how different were the two realms? His mother was Vanir, and he’d visited the realm often . The differences surely weren’t so great. He looked up to argue further, but Loki was already gone. The sly little minx, keeping the Prince on his toes. That was fine, the best prizes always came with great effort. And he still hadn’t gotten a ‘No’.  
  
************

  Loki procured a bottle of wine by sweet talking the chef and forwent his usual swing time to just staying in his chambers. At least this way he'd be able to avoid any run-ins with the ever insistent prince. He chose a good book and spent the evening reading until the wine dulled his brain too much to comprehend the words.

 

************

  
     He awoke the next morning to a great warmth pressing into his back, heating him to his bones like no steaming bath ever could. It was accompanied by a steady pressure on his arm and hand. Wearily, he cracked open one eye to see a far too familiar calloused hand holding his, and he attempted to move it, only to have the hand over it tighten, fingers slotting easily with his own.  
  
  “Is invading my chambers the next way you think will win me over,” Loki grumbled, yet still not removing himself from that heat. Despite his words, it was going to take a great deal more will power to convince his body of that one.  
  
  “You think so little of me, my love?” Thor spoke, nuzzling his nose into Loki’s hair so his words puffed heated breaths upon his neck. “I did not see you on the swings last night, I was concerned. “  
  
  “Yes, I can feel your concern pressing into my backside,” Loki retorted and darn if the other man didn’t use the arm around him to pull him even closer while shifting his hips at the same time. Loki could feel every inch of his broad bare chest against his back, shaking a bit as the larger man chuckled, and every inch of something else as well. The sensation causing his own groin to stir far too eagerly.  
  
  “You’ll forgive my body for being so honest when lying next to the one it most desires,” Thor said huskily. Loki merely huffed at his reply, earning him another squeeze.  
  
  “Alright alright,” Loki protested, pushing against the arm to get it to loosen up. “Perhaps you can finish your explanation before you start rutting me into the mattress.”  
  
  “Well, I knocked but you didn’t answer, when I looked inside, you were laying on top of your covers, book in hand, about to be dropped to the floor. You looked so sweet.. I merely meant to tuck you in.”  
    
  “Did you trip?” Loki jested dryly.  
  
  “I went to pull the blanket over you and brushed a hand to your cheek. “ Thor continued, his voice sounding almost wistful. He omitted the part where he’d found the same odd ridges just under Loki’s skin as he’d discovered on his chest. The asymmetrical uniformity as they ran down from the corners of his eyes, he discovered a pair of them running straight down his chin as well, and even more that circled his forehead. They reminded him of something, he just wasn’t certain as to what yet. “But it was cold, so cold. The rest of you was equally freezing. I had no idea that your chambers got so cold at night. So I did as any good lover would do. I used my own body heat to keep you warm.”  
    
  “Well, I am warm now and it is no longer night,” Loki protested. “So you may leave now.”  
  
  “Are you certain that is what you wish?’ Thor asked lowly, his hand leaving Loki’s to slide slowly along his arm, to his side, across his waist, and down his belly, straight towards his-.  
  
  Loki bucked suddenly as he came to his senses, pushing himself quickly out of the bed and falling to the floor in a heap of covers. He quickly untangled himself and popped up to his feet, which was almost worse as there was now a very much almost naked Prince adorning his bed with a far too obvious erection pushing against his shorts. And oh how he yearned to climb back in next to that gorgeous form and let the prince have his way with him. It was getting more and more difficult to convince himself to not give in.  
  
  “OUT!” Loki demanded pointing the door and shutting his eyes to block out the view, only to be reminded of how perfect Thor’s cock had looked when he stood before him in the bath. By the Nine it made him salivate to imagine running his tongue up it, to taste it and wrap his lips around it. “GET OUT!”  
  
  “Easy my love,” Thor chuckled at his vehemence and refusal to look at him, getting to his feet and pulling on his pants. “My desires for you will keep.” he assured him, stepping over and awarding him a kiss on the cheek as he passed. “Will yours?”  
  
  Loki growled angrily and picked up the first thing that came to hand, the book he’d been reading, hurtling it at Thor’s retreating form. The larger man chuckling as he closed the door just in time. Yggdrasil save him from this ridiculously temptuous prince. Could he just not get the hint? It wasn’t going to happen, why couldn’t he just give up? Well, the erection in his own pants was likely part of the issue. Pretty difficult to deny one's attraction when your body only gave you away.  
  
  With a groan he flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The real problem he had to face was the fact that deep down, he enjoyed the Prince’s advances. Deep down, he didn’t want him to give up.  



	16. Chapter 16

 

  Loki needed to cool off and not just in a temperature sense. He’d seen far too much of Thor’s physique of late and it was now more than just a small problem. Especially when the prince refused to leave him alone and he was feeling his own wavering resolve crumbling away more each day. Braving another of the stable’s steeds, this one with a boring name like Daffodil, he rode out to a higher point on the creek he’d found. The water was much, much cooler here and deeper as well. After making absolutely certain he was alone, he left the horse to graze nearby and jumped into the icy waters.

  His skin didn’t turn all the way blue, no it would take sub zero temps to bring that out past his glamour, but it did bring up the raised ancestral lines upon his skin, looking like ornamental, welted brands as he resurfaced. He spent quite some time, just treading water and thinking over his current plight. If only he could tell The Prince the true reason and have him not be angry with him, or even worse appalled that he’d pursued a frost giant this whole time. Loki wondered absently whose heart he was really trying to protect here, his or Prince Thor’s

  Still none the wiser and hoping his latest riddle would deter the other man for both their sakes, he climbed out, slicking off the water and putting his breaches back on. He found a suitable shade tree and laid beneath it, listening to his horse graze nearby as his eyes drifted close. The lines already all but faded from his skin in the short walk to the tree in the warm Asgardian sun.

  He awoke sometime later to the sound of his horse galloping off with a whinny, sitting up and turning to watch the betraying beast with a frown. Wretched creature, now he’d have to walk back. A crash in the water drew his attention and he looked back just in time to see a large ice bear charging out of the river and straight for him. He was stuck, his back to the tree, he had no time to climb it and only his magic and daggers with which to defend himself. Maybe it’d be enough to deter the creature, he thought leaping to his feet and bracing for what could be the fight of his life.

  “Loki, look out!” He heard the Prince’s voice and glanced up to see the foolish man leap between him and the beast, sword drawn.

  “Thor NO!!” Loki called, it was too late as the prince leapt at the beast, bringing down his sword to hit the solid sheet of ice that Ice Bears wore on their coats. It clanged uselessly and the beast roared, swiping one massive paw at the Asgardian, it’s claws raking his shoulder as it sent him flying back into the tree. Loki had just enough time to step out of the way before the Prince hit with a solid thunk.

  He shook his head in exasperation and turned his focus back to the bear, the giant beast looming over him as it charged. Loki stepped in front of the Prince and threw up both hands, the great bear hitting the massive magical shield firmly enough to cause the rebound to bring Loki to one knee. Still he held the shield, struggling with such a formidable creature, as the bear reared up, placing both front paws upon it and pushing against it with all its weight.

  “Loki,” The prince breathed, shaking his head as he gathered his senses to see his love holding off the beast with only his magic. Though the young man was struggling greatly, there was no telling how long he’d be able to continue holding it. Each time the bear collided with the shield, the leaner man slipped back a little, losing ground inch by inch.

  “You fool,” Loki spat as he strained against the bear with his magic. “You can’t attack ice bears from above, you have to hit them from below.”

Thor looked about for his sword and spotted it just behind the bear. He went to move and a sharp pain tore through his shoulder, looking down he saw his blood now soaking the shoulder and arm through his shredded tunic. “My sword,” He said. “Let down your shield and I'll dive for it and attack from behind.”

  “Like Hell you will! Is that honestly all you brought?” Loki asked in exasperation, some rescue mission this was. Wait, why was The Prince out here anyway? Had he been following him?

  “I didn’t think I’d need more than that,” The Prince retorted with a half chuckle, by the nine this was exciting. His love staving off a monstrous creature with his bare hands, well, his bare hands and magic.

  Loki focused all his magic in one hand and let the other drop to his side, a blue shining dagger appearing in it almost out of thin air. “Norns be with me, I hope this works.”

  “What are you going to do?”

  “Something foolish,” Loki replied with a small grin.

  The bear was both biting on the shield and pushing on it, switching between the two attacks as it grunted and growled in anger at being kept from it’s prey. Loki waited until he saw the open mouth coming forward and let the shield drop, at the same time thrusting his dagger straight into the open maw, using the beast's own weight and forward motion to drive it deep into the roof of its mouth. The full weight of the bear crashed into him a moment later, forcing him to the ground and he felt the teeth come to rest upon his arm, However the creature was still, the dagger having been driven up into its brain by the creature's own force.

  “Loki!!” Thor yelled in distress as he was instantly on his feet and pushing against the hulking beast with all his might, having to turn his back to it to get better leverage, and ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder as he rolled it over. But there was his Love, laying still upon the ground, blood soaking his arm and streaking across his pale chest, though whether his or the bear’s, Thor wasn’t certain. “Loki!! Loki!!” The Prince called, straddling his prone form and peering hopefully into his face.

  Loki opened his eyes with a gasp, feeling a weight on his stomach and thinking it must be the bear. He swung his dagger quickly, but fortunately, Prince Thor caught his wrist easily. Chuckling at his love’s spunk.

  “Relax, my love, it is me,” Thor said shifting off of him and helping the other man sit up.

  “How do you know it wasn’t you I was aiming for? “ Loki asked sitting up and catching his breath as he eyed the Prince, a satisfied grin painting his lips. He'd done it, that had actually worked, he had to admit, even he was surprised.

  “Because you wouldn’t have just saved me from an ice bear if you wanted to hurt me,” The Prince chuckled, still holding Loki’s wrist, he looked at it closer. “Is this your blood?”

  “I’m fairly certain that’s all from the bear,” Loki said sneering in disgust at the mess on his still bare arm and now painting part of his chest. “This is yours however.” he stated pulling back a bit of shredded fabric to reveal the gash underneath.

  “Tis but a scratch,” Thor stated indifferently.

  “Uh huh,” Loki replied not believing his bravado for one minute. “Sit,” He ordered pointing to the tree trunk the the Prince had recently vacated. Getting to his feet once the prince moved, he frowned at the bear carcass already thawing in the sun.

  “Ooohh, ordering me about are we,” The prince said as he moved into the suggested position. Loki just shook his head and straddled his lap, taking his dagger to cut away the rest of the tunic sleeve as carefully as possible. “Tell me, are you just as demanding in bed?”

  “Thor, I need to concentrate,” Loki admonished gently as he made his dagger disappear again and placed both hands over the wound.

  Thor just smirked as he watched him, that wasn’t a no either. Oh yes, he could imagine his love to be quite playful in bed. He was suddenly pulled from those thoughts by a bright green light emanating from Loki’s hands, the same color as the shield had been. Only this one sent a warming sensation to his shoulder. He’d have imagined healing magic in the field to be more painful, but he only felt that gentle warming. Mesmerized by his love’s look of intense concentration, it was all he could do to keep his hands off him. He settled for holding his waist, feeling the slow steady breaths as his trim sides expanded and contracted rhythmically.

  Finally he felt the warmth lessening and risked raising one hand to delicately cup his love’s cheek, guiding his head down as the green light faded and their lips met softly. Loki’s lips were cooler than he’d expected, but still felt every bit a soft as he'd imagined.

  “You are positively incorrigible,” Loki said breaking the kiss first, yet still resting his forehead against the Prince’s, not yet ready to distance himself from the Prince’s closeness. He hadn’t expected that kiss to be so good, it was just a simple one, and yet already he craved more.

  “You say that like it’s a bad thing, “ Prince Thor chuckled, leaning forward and stealing another chaste kiss before a firm hand on his chest stalled him from lavishing his love with any further adorations.

  “You need to rest a bit,” Loki stated firmly as he climbed to his feet and retrieved the cut off sleeve of Thor’s tunic. “My healing magic is not as adequate as Asgard’s, and I must go wash off this putrid smelling blood.”

  It was the first lie he’d told the prince, but he didn’t want him following him to the river. Looking back over his shoulder to make certain the Prince Thor had listened, he went a little ways down the river bank and soaked the tunic sleeve, using it as a sponge, and scrubbing off the bear’s blood with the other. Holding his breath as each time the lines on his skin rose a faded. Glancing back, he saw that the prince hadn’t listened in the slightest, getting to his feet to retrieve his sword and inspect the bear carcass more closely. Loki carefully swept away the water from his arms and chest, making certain all his lines had faded before soaking the sleeve one more time and,straightening up. Wringing it out and watching closely as the lines on his hand rose briefly and then faded away before turning to join him.

  “So, just returning from mapping some valley again?” Loki asked as he handed over the still wet sleeve for the Prince to use to clean up, quickly wiping his damp hand on the back of his breeches to warm it up as it dried.

  “No, I was actually looking for you,” Thor said as he wrestled with something inside the bear’s mouth, groaning with strain as he produced one of the great beasts, canines. He held it out proudly in his hand where one of the beast’s claws already rested. Loki just turned up his nose and held up a staving hand. “Look, we can make matching necklaces to commemorate our battle.”

  “Battle?” Loki scoffed. “That was no battle, that was a conglomeration of foolishness and you'll forgive me if I don't wish to wear the body parts of a deceased bear.”

  Thor shrugged, discarding the tooth and claw in favor of his love's obvious distaste for them, before stepping up to Loki and grabbing him excitedly by the arms. “You still managed to fell the beast.”

  Loki frowned and looked down at the renewed blood upon his bicep.

  “Oh, sorry,” The prince quickly apologized, wiping away the blood with the wet tunic.

  Loki tensed and moved quickly away, for fear the lines would show with the coolness of the wet sleeve. “No, it’s fine, just, go get yourself cleaned up.” he said looking around quickly for his own tunic and throwing it on then slipping his boots back on as well. “Why were you out here again?”

  “I looking for you,” Thor said as he went to the river to begin cleaning the blood away. “It’s dangerous to be on this side of the country by yourself. Sorry I could not have arrived sooner.”

  Well, there was Loki’s answer anyway, at least the Prince hadn’t seen him bathing. He relaxed greatly at those words and turned to see the Prince diligently scrubbing away the dried crimson on his arm. Though Loki almost wished the truth had been revealed and so easily, to have that weight lifted with no rebuttal or consequences, but he knew that was asking for too much. The sound of a horse neighing brought his attention up, frowning as he gazed upon The Prince’s noble steed still standing nearby. Of course he would have a mount that didn’t run off, even when faced with an ice bear.

  “Come my love,” Prince Thor said clapping him on the shoulder as he returned to his side. “This calls for celebration and drinking.”

  “I don’t drink - “

  “Ale, I know, worry not, I’ll have the finest wine brought to grace your cup this night,” Thor stated as he guided him towards the horse.

  As Loki stood before the beast, watching as the Prince mounted and slid to his position behind the saddle, reaching down a hand to the other man, Loki knew there would be little use in protesting. The line had been crossed, his empty words of rebuttal meant nothing now that they'd kissed. So much for his resolve. He sighed as he took it and was hauled up in front of Prince Thor, one massive hand wrapping firmly about his waist, holding him tightly back against his chest as they took off to head back to the palace. Norns help Loki, he actually enjoyed his current position, however embarrassing it may be. That hand upon him lit a fire in his stomach that no realm of ice could have extinguished.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the tags prior to reading this chapter. If any of that bothers you, you may wish to skip it.

 

  “And then he thrust the tiny dagger, his only weapon straight into the great bear’s mouth, just as the massive beast lunged, easily as tall as two men it was.”

  Loki sighed as he took another deep drink from his cup. A cup that while he never saw being refilled, never seemed to empty, and thank the Norns for that. This was the third telling of the same story and The Prince was spinning it more fantastic, and full of drama each time. The great oaf now into his 5th cup of ale as well, or was it his 6th. Loki honestly hadn’t been counting. He’d been a bit distracted by the man’s far too hot hand upon him constantly, either on his waist or even worse, on his thigh. The distraction it caused getting more pronounced with each gulp of wine.

  “By the Nine, Thor,” Fandral was stating as he grinned broadly. “It was as if you two were made for each other.”

  Great, yet another one aboard the let’s get Loki hitched to the Prince of Asgard agenda. Loki was still too sober for this conversation, at least he thought he was.

  “Wrong, wrong, wrong again,” Loki said, holding up one finger as if preparing to tell the other man off.

  “Ah yes, my love has come up with another reason as to why we can not yet be together.” Thor said chuckling and awarding his love a squeeze and a kiss to the cheek, which caused Loki to blink as his train of thought was completely derailed.

  “Well, tell us what it is,” Fandral inquired. “We dispelled the needing an heir problem easily enough.”

  “Yes, so that we may finally get to the celebrating of your joining. “ Volstagg added.

  “You mean the feasting,”Hogun corrected with an obvious eye roll.

  “That as well,” Volstagg chuckled, not even denying it for a minute.

  “Loki feels as though the Asgardian people, _my_ people, would be opposed me wedding myself to one of the same sex.”

  “Well that’s just preposterous,” Lady Sif said speaking up with a bark of a laugh. “Why your great, great, great, great grandfather wed his master warrior.

  “Yes,” Loki countered as he leaned into the large man beside him as he spoke, my was it getting too warm in here. “However both of them were from Asgard. I am certain were it one of the same blood, that the people would hardly bat an eye. I am not from Asgard.”

   “Is the queen mother not from Vanaheim?” Fandral Countered easily.

  “Where it’s quite common for couples of the same sex to wed I might add,” Sif added.

  “I am not Vanir either,” Loki said pulling away and now leaning the other way a bit sadly as the weight of his words hit him. “I...I need to go home.” He said as he got unsteadily to his feet.

  “Loki, you’ve had much to drink,” Prince Thor chuckled at the other man, rising and placing a hands on his love to help steady him. “My friends, if you’ll excuse me, I must escort my love back to his chambers.”

  They all smiled knowingly at the devilish smirk Thor wore as he guided Loki towards the door.  
  
****

  He had every intention of taking Loki to his chambers, but his previous upset at finding Thor in his bed, only helped solidify his choice to take him to his own chambers instead.

  Loki went quietly, though not in a particularly straight line. In thanks mostly to the copious amount of wine Fandral kept filling his glass with whenever the other man was otherwise distracted. It was only by Prince Thor’s steady hands upon him that he made it to any bed at all. Thor guiding him to sit on the edge as he carefully peeled off his love’s tunic.

  “There now my love, you’ll be much more comfortable here. I’ll keep you warm all night,” Thor assured him as he peeled off his own tunic, baring his great broad tanned chest. Loki was breathing heavy, his eyes seemingly fixated on Thor’s chest as he sat before him. Yet he made no move to further help himself into bed, so Thor carefully leaned down to undo his love’s breeches as well.

  As he peered up to meet his love’s gaze, Loki suddenly grabbed him by the nape of his neck and crashed their lips together. Not the sweet, heartfelt kiss of two young lovers, no this was a full on lust filled kiss, complete with invading tongue and all accompanying wanton moans. Prince Thor opened eagerly as his love pushed his way in, their tongues twining in excitement. He finally got those damned breeches untied and slid his hand down, to find and equally excited cock rising to greet him. He rubbed and stroked it, earning more moans of pleasure from his eager lover, pushing him back further onto the bed as he moved to remove his own breeches as well. Thank the Norns for the lubricating effects of good wine.

 

********

 

  Loki awoke the next morning with the same heat pressing against him and the same stiff cock pushed up against his now very bare buttocks. He groaned a bit as he opened his eyes, earning him a kiss to the back of the neck and a gentle squeeze by his bed mate.

  “Prince Thor, why are you in my quarters again?” He asked, rolling over under the arm that held him to face the offending culprit. Even as he did, he was flooded with all the answers as he raised his head and looked around.

  “My love, you did not want me in your chambers,” Thor spoke far too smugly as he laid back to allow his love to see the room in question. “So I brought you to mine.”

  Loki could see that, more importantly, he could feel the other reason as a dull ache in his lower spine as he had rolled over. “ By the Nine, what did I do?” he lamented, letting his head flop forward where it came to rest on a far too wide chest.

  The prince just chuckled and petted his love’s head gently. “Well, I believe your exact words were, ‘ I want to mount you like a Valkyrie steed and ride you straight to Valhalla.’ And honestly, how could I deny such a request.”

  “Apparently it didn't work.”

  “Yes, though you gave it a valiant try,” Thor responded and Loki could feel the smug grin through his voice. “I was quite impressed given your state at the time.”

  “I was drunk,” Loki groaned not bothering to raise his head. Why bother, the damage was done, boundaries crossed, there was no going back and holy Muspelheim did Prince Thor smell good, and his hands sliding over his waist was already rekindling that fire in his belly.

  “I know, very,” Prince Thor chuckled earning a scowl as Loki raised his gaze to meet his. “But I can not deny the requests of my love. I only wish to make you happy.” he said wrapping his arms around the leaner man and guiding him into a kiss. One which Loki returned far too easily.

  He wanted to not want the kiss, actually that was a lie. He wanted to pretend he didn’t want it, but oh Thor looked so gorgeous with his golden hair flowing freely about his head, all broad shoulders and wide tanned chest, and he smelled so damned good. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t already done it once, so what was another toss for old times sake. At least he's remember this one and If he was rejected later, he could spend many a happy night remembering this moment.

  Thor meeting no resistance from his intended, smoothly rolled him over, his hulking form completely shadowing over his love as he hovered above him, bringing his hips down slowly to grind their erections together. “You’re not drunk now my love.” He purred kissing down his lovers jaw to his neck where he lapped and sucked, bringing the most delectable sounds from his love.

  Another moan thundered through the prince, causing Loki’s member to twitch as their erections slid together. His hands already moving down Thor’s back, urging him closer.

  “Open for me my love,” Thor purred into Loki’s ear. “So that I may show you how deep my love for you goes.”

  Loki could’ve never stopped his legs from spreading eagerly if he tried. Thor’s words alone, breathed in such a deep bravado into his ear, loosened his hips in ways none before had been able. Loki was not easy, though was certainly not chaste and pure. However this single man brought out every lust deep inside him and made him bend so easy to his ways, another man might be embarrassed.

  Loki felt Thor’s hand leave his waist, where it had been holding him steadily beneath him, disappearing from all touch for just a moment before a slick cock was placed at his entrance. The sly dog still had lube out from from last night, by the Nine had they even used lubrication last night, besides alcohol? Prince Thor was remarkably gentle, easing his way in, pausing to allow Loki to halt his progression if it was too much. But Loki didn’t want part of Thor, he wanted all of him, wrapping his legs about him, he brought his hips up to meet him as he simultaneously pulled him in. Feeling his love fill every inch of him as none had before, lighting every nerve within him on fire.

  Loki gasped and Thor filled his mouth with his kiss, swallowing the thunderer’s moan as the Prince moved upon him. The slow glide and thrusts like electric, the pleasure so intense that Loki shook with each wave. His own cock was trapped between their sweated bodies, the only friction afforded to it was the dip and push every time Thor thrust into him. But it was secondary, the pleasure building from the movement inside of him was more than enough.

  “More,” he breathed as their lips parted and he panted heavily, arms gripping the Prince’s shoulders tight as he leaned up, tasting the flesh there and chasing it up to his lover’s ear with one broad lathe of his tongue. Earning him the most delectable rumble of pleasure from the young lord. “Harder.”

  Thor obliged him readily, grabbing his wrists and pushing them to the bed above his head, however Loki wasn’t afraid or the slightest bit nervous. If anything, this only excited him further, such a blatant display of power. As the Prince held him pinned there, his other hand pushing one of Loki’s ivory thighs forward, rolling him up on himself as he began plunging himself harder and deeper into Loki than before. It was perfect, it was sheer bliss, Loki could only close his eyes and focus on the pleasure rocketing through him that each thrust brought about. He was close, so very close, his own cock dripped and twitched eagerly and he could feel the growing tension in his gut.

  Then suddenly Thor stopped, still holding his wrists, but dropping his torso abruptly forward, his other hand now bracing beside Loki’s head as their lust filled gazes met. Loki was positively trembling with the need of release, he was close, so very close, but Thor refused to move.

  “Loki, I want you like this now and forever,” Thor said panting heavily, his hair falling in a curtain, shielding their faces as he hovered just above him. “Only you, no one else.”

  “Yes Thor,” Loki urged, knowing no one else could ever satisfy him like this. He was truly ruined for all others, but also wanting Thor to move, needing him to move. Just a bit more and he would have his release.

  “Wed me Loki?” Thor said as he pressed himself deep inside his love, his cock pushing so delectably on the nerves inside Loki’s body, causing him to arch into it, chasing it, wanting to hold it and not let it go.

  “Yes Thor, oh yes!!”

  Thor smiled and kissed his love deeply as he pushed, and pushed, and pushed into the other man. Grinding his firm erection deeper at each thrust. Loki was soon moaning into the kiss as he came shuddering, his whole body racked with the force of it, drawing out Thor’s own climax as well. The prince rutting deep inside, filling his love with his hot seed as he nipped and sucked kisses down his neck.  
  
*********


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY double chapter to get you through the holiday. :-)

  
*******  
  
  Thor wasted no time in retrieving the betrothal bands from his side table, matching twisted bracelets of black and gold, placing one upon Loki’s wrist as he lay there basking in the afterglow of good sex and catching his breath.

  Loki furrowed his brow, looking at the band curiously as he raised his wrist up to regard it.

  “My betrothed,” Thor purred kissing him sweetly and brushing the hair back from his face, his wrist now sporting the matching band as well..

  “You just wouldn’t take no for an answer, would you?’ Loki asked letting his wrist drop back to the bed, his arm suddenly feeling far too heavy.

  “You never actually told me no,” The Prince retorted smoothly.

  Loki rolled his eyes and rolled out of the bed, needing to go clean up. It was no matter, this betrothal would be short lived enough. He might as well enjoy every minute before it was brought to its eventual halt. He opened the door, expecting a sink in which to at least wipe down, instead he was greeted with a very large private bathing pool.

  “You have this and you use the public bath?’ He asked incredulously.

  Thor had slipped from the bed, stepping up behind his love and giving him a kiss to his bare shoulder as they gazed upon the steaming water. “It wasn’t the bath I was after. It was who was in it.”

  “I knew it, stalker,” Loki retorted jestingly, passing him a sly glance over his shoulder before he stepped forward and into the heated waters. Oh, now this was a bath! The water was perfectly evenly heated through and through and he laid back, allowing himself float idly in it’s warmth. Thor just leaned upon the door frame, gazing upon the one he’d pursued for so long. He almost couldn’t believe Loki was finally his. He turned to go back to his own bed, calling a servant to bring in breakfast for them both and lounging a bit longer as his love soaked nearby.

  He’d never again have to worry about his love disappearing or hiding from him. The betrothal bands were more than simply ornamental. Their magic tied to each other, if Loki left the palace grounds, Thor would immediately know, the bracelet would hum and glow urgently. As it would thrum with an intense rhythm when he was near after being apart. No he could relax now, soothed by it’s steady pulse, echoing the beats of his love’s heart through his wrist. Even if it were naught for the bands, Loki would be watched now by every servant and warrior in Asgard, all responsible for the betrothed’s well being and safety. He wondered idly how his love would take to the sudden attention after he announced their joining, knowing all of the maids in waiting would have basked in such sudden veneration.

  Loki emerged sometime later, wearing only a towel and his bracelet as he bee-lined straight for the table of food that had been prepared for them. Grabbing a sweet roll as he walked around, picking up his clothes and getting dressed as he found each item.

  “What time is it?” he asked gimping around in one boot and scouring the floor for its match.

  “Half to lunch,” Prince Thor filled in as he picked up the missing boot from his side of the bed, shaking it playfully.

  “By the Nine! I’m late for class,” he exclaimed snatching the boot from his love, Thor holding it long enough to pull him in for a kiss.

  “Skip it,” The Prince urged, leaning in for a second kiss, only to have Loki stuff the sweet roll into his mouth instead.

  “I can’t skip it,” Loki argued, taking the boot and hopping into it. “It’s about Asgardian diplomacy. Fairly important, though I’ll be lucky if the teacher doesn’t flay me for being so late.”

  “Loki, he would never lay a hand upon my-”

  “Thor, relax, figure of speech,” Loki assured him rushing for the door. “I shall no doubt see you later.”

  Thor frowned at his love’s brisk exit, he’d been hoping to enjoy him a bit longer this morning. Loki obviously hadn’t grasped that his position here had already changed. He would no longer be a simple student, he was his betrothed now and would be groomed and taught far more than he had before, though more at his leisure.

  He laid back and spotted the penciled image of his love he kept next to his bed, bringing it closer to gaze lovingly upon it. He finally did it, despite all his protests and excuses, he’d finally won his desired’s hand. The Prince thought back over the ridiculous list of reasons Loki had as to why they couldn't be together, only some still had him puzzled. His flippant reply of not being from Vanaheim, he’d never thought Loki could be from anywhere else and was now a bit more than curious. Also was his mention of not being of suitable royal blood. That one stuck him the most. What did that even mean, suitable royal blood?

  As he puzzled over it, he traced his fingers over the slumbering visage on the paper, matching the lines he’d felt under his love’s skin. Such a curious thing, were they old scars perhaps? And affliction of the skin? Thor found a writing instrument and drew the lines he remembered, the double circles on the breastbone, the delicate lines sweeping out from his eyes to just above his cheek, the twin ones trailing down his chin, finally the circlets on his forehead, one, just a bit smaller than the other, no wait, there had been a third with smaller lines running up into his hairline in the center. He remembered running his thumb across it as he smoothed back his lover's hair.

  Thor's gaze narrowed as he eyed his handiwork, now he had definitely seen those lines before. Quickly he jumped to his feet and dressed, heading to the library and tearing through books of realms and their people, searching for something, tattoos, tribal marks, ritual branding, some further clue as to Loki’s true lineage.

  He was coming up more empty handed then before when he was just closing a book to catch a glimpse of the frost giant in on of the pages. Quickly he flipped the book back open, searching until he found it. And there it was, not just any frost giant, Laufey, king of Jotunheim. The lines matched up almost stroke for stroke with the ones he had on his page. Reading further, he discovered certain traits, the crown lines matching royal lineage, the chestbow also confirmed him as a direct heir.

  So this was it, the great protest Loki had against their joining? Thor barely stifled the bark of laugh that rose at it. Had he not known Loki as well as he did now, and happened to see him like this, he’d still be intrigued by his character. The fire and spark that filled his wit and words, keeping the prince ever on his toes. Though the hints had been there all along. Not of suitable royal blood. Well maybe not in the past, but they were at peace with Jotunheim, would this not only help solidify it? By wedding the princes of both realms, Laufey's own blood with Odins? How he often referred to Thor as ‘Prince Thor’ never ‘My Prince’, and more oft than not of late, simply omitting the title completely. Only one of royal blood would feel comfortable enough to do so, his close warrior friends excluded of course. How he felt so cool as he slept and how he sought out the iciest river in all the realms for bathing during the warmer days. He could only imagine how uncomfortable the Asgardian summer must make him.

  Thor smiled as he folded up his picture and put it in his pocket, replacing the books and feeling bolstered with his newly gleaned knowledge. Now to see if Loki would tell him the truth himself, or if he would have to pull it from him as he had to drag the admission of his love from his far too plush lips. Lips he’d already spent far too long not kissing. Time to remedy that.  
  
**********


	19. Chapter 19

 

  Loki’s day was quickly going downhill, maybe he should’ve just taken Thor’s advice and stayed in bed. It would’ve proven more fun anyway. Instead he slid into class, slotting himself in what he hoped was unnoticed between the twittering young ladies. All standing in a line as the teacher was reviewing the various royals, and heads of important houses as displayed on the wall before them.   
  
  “Loki, so nice of you to finally join us,” the teacher sniffed at him as he paused class to acknowledge his presence.   
  
  “Apologies,” Loki said pulling the sleeve of his tunic further down over the band as he kept his hands clasped behind his back. “I was otherwise detained this morning. It won’t happen again.”   
  
  “I am certain it will not,” the teacher sniffed forebodingly. “And just to see that it doesn’t, you can stay after to review the heads if houses of entire 4th century.”   
  
  Loki sighed, but nodded in consent. The 4th century was boring as Helheim, however it could’ve been worse he supposed. As the teacher moved to go grab a book from the library nearby, the young women around him erupted into whispers.

  “I heard Prince Thor finally chose another suitor”   
  “I heard he’s already proposed”   
  “I heard Lady Calla is back and he’s taken her back to his chambers to teach her a proper lesson”

  Devilish girls, such ridiculous imaginations. Surely word of his betrothal to the Prince could not have gotten around the palace this quickly. They were just full of hearsay and gossip. Each imagining more wild than the last. Loki could only smirk at his own knowledge gleaned firsthand, there was no way these self important Jezebels would ever guess who really held the Prince’s heart.  Though had Lady Calla really left after her little tryst with Fandral was discovered? Shame, Loki would’ve liked to have been there to see her leave, he thought smiling a bit smugly at imagining her walk of shame. She had been so sure of her place beside the prince and he would have taken some joy in rubbing her pompous nose in it just a little. Though he shouldn’t be too smug, that would be him taking the same walk soon, once the truth of his lineage was revealed. 

  Loki sighed as the teacher returned and all whispering stopped as he opened the book and droned on. Covering meeting and delegations between households, treaties and trades, traditions and offenses. Loki knew it was all important, so tried to soak it all in, still he nearly jumped out of line as his band suddenly gave a violent vibration. What in Helheim was that all about? He couldn’t spare it a glance for fear of attracting attention to himself, which would not only reveal his secret, but likely get him into further trouble. Thank the Nine it seemed to stop just as suddenly as it had started. Though he unexpectedly became the center of attention anyway as a strong pair of hands slipped past his open bent elbows and grasped his waist. He didn’t even have to guess who the hands belonged to, if the wide eyed glances and twittering beside him was any telling. 

  “Loki, we’re going hunting,” Thor whispered in his ear, kneeling a bit to stay out of sight behind his love, as if that could actually work. “I thought you’d want to come along.”   
  
  “I am in class,” Loki whispered back sharply. “And you’ve already gotten me in trouble once today, so I have to stay after.”   
  
  “Is there a problem Loki?” the teacher asked, turning a shrewd gaze to the offending student, only to have his eyes widen at facing the Prince as he rose behind the leaner man. “Oh My Prince, apologies. I didn’t realize you were there.”   
  
  “Apologies to you, my good man,” Prince Thor returned flashing his far too charming smile. “I am apparently responsible for my love’s tardiness this morning. “   
  
  Loki sighed and brought his hand up to cover his face, and there it was. So much for secrets. He could feel the young women's eyes upon him even as he forwent sparing them a glance. Their voices already gossiping away in disbelief.   
  
  “Oh it’s no trouble at all, My prince,” the teacher replied quickly. “Had I only known you were the cause of his delay, well, all is of course forgiven.”   
  
  “Wonderful, I’m just going to steal him away now,” Thor stated already grabbing Loki’s hand to lead him away. “He can surely make all this up later, in a private lesson perhaps.”   
  
  “Yes, Of course My Prince.”   
  
*******   
  
  “You are positively, the most - ,” Loki ranted as he was pulled down the hall only to have Thor spin him around and kiss his lips.   
  
  “Wonderful man you’ve ever met?” Thor finished hopefully.   
  
  “I was going to say tenacious,” Loki replied flatly. “I am supposed to be studying while I’m here.”   
  
  “While you’re here, Loki, don’t you get it?” Thor asked now taking both hands in his as the stood to one side in a great hall. “You are going to be here for the rest of your life. You have plenty of time to learn all that and then some.”   
  
  Loki’s brow furrowed at that thought, if only Thor knew how tenuous his position here really was. Why he likely only had a short time left before the truth was found out and he was sent packing. If he didn’t tell him himself, then his adoptive parents would surely soon be contacted, then all would know his secret.   
  
  “I thought you’d enjoy a day outside of this stifling palace,” Thor continued undaunted. “Unless of course you’d rather stay in?” he purred stepping closer, his lustful eyes hinting at what activities he was suggesting.   
  
  “No, no,” Loki said surprising himself at pushing the prince back a bit. While he did enjoyed their more carnal activities, they did  nothing to help him collect his thoughts.”Hunting is fine.”   
  
*************   
  
  “I thought you said ‘ _we_ ’ were going hunting,” Loki asked as he rode in the saddle just in front of the prince, his warm hand around his waist holding him close. “As in you and others.”   
  
  “We are, me and Thunderbolt,” he replied giving his horse an affectionate pat. “And now you. See, _we_.”   
  
  Loki shook his head, sometimes there was no point arguing with the other man. The hunt turned out to be a picnic in a nearby meadow, on where the cool mountain breezes made the shade under the trees at it’s edge, the most perfect clone of fall weather. There were meats and cheeses to choose from aplenty, though Loki preferred the fruits Thor had dutifully packed himself. The water was also notably not too cold as it was poured from the skein, and the breads sweet and fresh from the kitchens. The Prince had definitely done his homework. It was all so perfect, a perfect spot, on a perfect day, with what had to be a nearly perfect man. If there weren’t other matters to discuss bringing him down.   
  
  “So, what flavored cake?” The prince was asking as he munched a piece of cheese and smiled at his love seated across from him. Their hands sporting their banded wrists both resting an inch apart , nearly touching, but not quite as they leaned upon them idly.   
  
  “I’m sorry, cake? “ Loki asked curiously, thinking he’d missed some of the conversation somehow.   
  
  “For our betrothal announcement feast,” Thor filled in easily. “I like chocolate myself, but am open to others.Whatever you would like.”   
  
  “What I would like,” Loki said taking a deep breath. “Is to maybe wait a bit before the big announcement feast. Can’t we just, take it slow?”   
  
  “Of course my love,” Thor said, taking his free hand to brush his love's cheek and guide him in for a tender kiss. “Whatever you wish. Though all of Asgard shall soon know whether we announce it formally or not.”   
  
  “That’s fine," Loki replied trying not to admit to just how much that simple kiss had soothed his thoughts. "I just, I’m not quite yet ready for the attention from the other realms yet,” Loki said and it wasn’t a complete lie. He just didn’t allude to what kind of attention he was avoiding. “Or my parents, to be honest.”   
  
  “We can wait until you are ready, my love,” Thor assured him, kissing his love’s cool lips again. He knew why Loki was putting off the celebration, but it was good thing. This would give his love time to be comfortable enough to tell him himself .

 “What exactly is it we're supposed to be hunting again?” Loki asked his love teasingly.

   “You know what? I've completely forgotten,” Thor replied easily. “Whatever it was, it must've just eluded us.”

   “Hmm better luck next time then.” He purred as he closed the distance, their lips meeting passionately and soon turning their thoughts from food to more heated activities.

 **********

  Loki spent most of the day wrapped up in Thor's arms, using his very ample chest for a back rest as Thor regaled him with tales of how ridiculous the women were while trying to win his favor. Both laughing easily and feeling perfectly happy, perfectly relaxed. This was how a good joining should be. Two people so perfectly matched that there was hardly any work to it at all. Well, at least now.

   When they returned to the palace, Thor had already arranged for Loki to be moved into his chambers. Having all his clothes and personal items brought in while they were out picnicking. Thor left him to get comfortable while he went off to speak his parents. They'd obviously both known if his intent, he'd actually spoken with them in depth just that morning when he'd informed them of it being official while Loki was still in class, now he would need to make sure they didn't go spreading the word of the ceremony just yet.


	20. Chapter 20

 

  Loki just stood a bit dumbstruck by the sizable closet that now housed his clothes. It was easily as large as the bathing chamber. Though the small portion of wearables he brought, looked even more sparse next to Prince Thor's Grand wardrobe.

  Still, he'd been in the same clothes for two days now, and desperately needed to change. Another bath wouldn't hurt either, if he was changing clothes as well anyway. Might as well enjoy it while he could.

  He revelled a nice leisurely soak, thinking he could really get used to this bathing pool, before finally extracting himself and getting dressed. As he stepped out of the bedroom, he nearly jumped out of his skin to find a guard standing just outside. That was odd, there hadn't been one there earlier. His armor was shining in silver and gold with the Asgard crest on the shoulder plates, and he wasn't an extremely tall man or bulky, but he was solid enough. Loki supposed the two dark tattoos resembling arrows or dagger blades on his shaved head would help with the intimidation should his armor and sword fail.

  “Sir, do you require anything?” The guard asked stiffly.

  “No, I'm just going to the library,” Loki replied still eying the man curiously. Only when he turned to leave, the guard followed him, his armor clanking loudly with each step. “I believe I know the way.” Loki said as he picked up his pace a bit.

  “Of course you do, sir,” the guard replied as it stayed a constant pace behind him, clanking the whole way.

  “Oh, you're just going to follow me there then,” Loki sighed catching on that the guard didn't just happen to be going the same direction. “That's just peachy.”

  The guard fortunately stayed outside the library as he went in, but Loki only found a different issue upon entering. Everyone present had stopped to look at him as he came in, their eyes following him as he disappeared behind the shelves and he could hear their whispers as soon as he'd left their sight. Great! This was just perfect! He'd hoped that surely word wouldn't have spread this quickly, but it seems as though the palace was smaller than he'd first thought. Turns out Asgardians had very boring lives to suddenly be so interested in his.

  “Is there anything I can help you with?” The servant’s voice made him jump, nearly dropping the book he'd been pulling down. Catching his breath he collected himself quickly.

  “No, no, I've got it handled, thanks,” he said tersely.

  “Well if there's anything, I'll be right here.” The servant said smiling too cheerily.

  Loki just eyed him as he went to find a seat to read in, the servant following his steps until he's sat, then stood stoically by as though awaiting orders that should come at any minute. Great, so he was going to wait there, there was a guard just out the door, and if that wasn't bad enough, everyone's eyes were still upon him as though expecting him to sprout a second head at any minute. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate enough to read in here.

  “You know what, I'm just going to take this to a quieter place to read,” he said getting up and receiving a bow from the servant.

  Sure enough as he exited the guard fell back in step, following him out into the hall and directly towards the front gates. Loki growing more and more irritated at each clanking step.

  “Uh sir, if I may?” The guard spoke up as he saw where they were headed. “You're not currently permitted to leave the palace grounds.”

  “Well that's preposterous,” Loki replied thinking the guard must be mistaken. That had only been for the first couple of days, he'd left the palace several times unabated since then. Only when he reached the gates, the two guards there stepped in, blocking his path. “What? What is the meaning of this?”

  “Apologies sir,” the guard in front to the right began. “Our orders are to keep you within palace grounds.”

  “Orders by whom?”

  “The prince sir,” the guard behind him replied, nodding to the two in front. “It's only to maintain your safety.”

  “Safety from whom?”

  Loki got no answer and growled in indignation as he turned to storm back towards the other side of the palace. His now ever present body guard stepping quickly in pace behind him. “I am still allowed in the gardens, am I not?”

“Of course you are sir. They're well within the palace grounds.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was disappointed in the previous update being so short. You'll please be forgiving though as I also run an Etsy shop and it's the holidays. I'm sometimes lucky to post any updates at all by the time my work day is done. You'll also hopefully forgive any typos I may have missed as I'm editing with tired eyes. Anyway, enjoy this second update. Though keep in mind, Loki isn't exactly the helpless maiden in this story. No matter what Thor may do or has done, Loki is quite the clever one. As you'll soon begin to see. Though he is having a bit of trouble adjusting to the royal life. Think Loki meets The Princess Diaries ;-) LOL. Hope you enjoy. Cheers

 

  Loki huffed as the guard followed him all the way to the garden, then stood far too close to be ignored as Loki found a shady tree to sit under. Maybe if he just pretend the guard was a bush or something, he could trick his brain into ignoring him.

  “Water sir?” Loki sighed as he looked up to see another servant offering him a cool glass of water.

  “No, thank you,” he replied tersely as he went back to the book.

  “Perhaps some fruit then?” The servant insisted.

  This was getting him nowhere fast. He had to get some peace. “You know what I would love? Some fresh muscadines. Can you find me some?”

  “Oh yes,” the servant beamed, far too happy to be of service. “Right away sir.”

  The servant bustled off quickly and Loki smirked in satisfaction, muscadines definitely weren't in season for another 3 months. The servant would likely be gone for at least an hour before he gave up. Two if Loki was lucky.

  Which just left the problem of the guard. “Can I just get you to maybe stand a little further away?”

  “Of course sir,” the guard replied dutifully moving two steps backwards.

  “Uh, a little further if you don't mind,” Loki guided watching as the guard took two more steps. “A bit further…. Now to the right a bit.” Just as planned the guard stepped right behind a tree, at least blocking him from sight. “Perfect.” Loki smiled as he settled back finally in peace to read his book.

 

  “Ah Loki, I was told you were out here,” Thor said far too shortly later, breaking the calm that Loki had finally found. Though his bracelet buzzing eagerly had already alerted him ahead of time to his lover's approach and of course his love had been told, probably by the entire palace where he was. Full as it was of nothing but gossipy hens. “Wherever is your guard?"

  “Over there,” Loki said with a wave of his hand towards the tree, not bothering to look up from his book. The guard peeking out from the side so the prince could see his position.

  Thor smiled and shook his head as he knelt next to his love, brushing his fingers under his jaw and finally pulling his gaze up. “I have just a few more matters to attend to before dinner, but I wanted to let you know that the celebrations will not be announced until you are ready.”

  “Thank you my love,” Loki said, surprising himself with how easily the term of endearment rolled off his tongue.However by Thor's bright smile he was now wearing, he'd caught it as well.

  “Anything for you my love,” Thor echoed, holding Loki's chin in one hand as he kissed him tenderly. “I shouldn't be much longer.”

  “Take your time,” Loki assured him.

  “It's terribly warm out today, would you like some water, love?” Thor asked rising back to his feet and looking around. “Where in the realms is the servant?”

  “Off hunting muscadines.”

  “Muscadines? But those aren't in season for…” Thor's words trailed off as he caught onto what had happened. A hearty laugh rose from his chest as he looked at his smirking love. Oh yes, he'd definitely chosen a clever one, his life would surely never be boring with Loki by his side. Just further proof that he'd made the right decision.

****** 

  Loki wandered back inside as the sun began to set. His hunger finally driving him back into the walls of his apparent prison palace. Still fuming a bit over that, and the guard that refused to leave him for literally a minute, he headed to his usual dining area to get some food. Thankfully well away from most of the people of the palace. At least here he'd find some semblance of normalcy.

  However, when he walked into the servants dining room, they all stopped what they were doing and rushed to assist him. Pulling his chair out for him, pouring him a drink, bringing him a heaping plate of greens, then all standing nervously watching for him to eat. This was utterly ridiculous.

  “Oh come on, I've eaten in here before,” Loki complained looking at them all lined up in growing agitation. “Just go, do what you'd normally do. Pretend I'm not even here. “

  “Sir?” One of the servants asked in confusion, looking warily at his fellow servants to see if this was possibly a trick or a test of some sort.

  “You, guard, wait outside, you're making them nervous.”

  “I'm afraid I can't do that sir,” the guard said just as nervously.

  Thankfully, prince Thor chose that moment to come seeping through the door. “Loki, what are you doing?”

  “Attempting to eat a quiet dinner, but suddenly I'm to be treated as though I were some fragile child,” Loki spat angrily, finally blowing up as the frustration of his day came bursting out. “Did you know I'm not even permitted to leave the palace grounds?”

  “Calm yourself my love,” Thor chuckled taking his love by the hand to guide him to his feet. “It is all for your own safety and just until we are wed. “

  “Safety?! From whom?!”Loki chided still not believing what he was being told.

  “Loki, please understand my love, there are those that may look unfavorably upon our joining, and until we are actually wed, your life could be in danger. “

  Loki scoffed openly, crossing his arms petulantly as he looked away. “I feel more like your prisoner than your betrothed.”

  “My love, look at me,” Thor said gently, holding his love's arms and drawing his gaze back to meet his own. “I need you to stay safe my love, I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. I never intended for you to feel like a prisoner, why you have the entire palace grounds to roam freely and all the servants at your beck and call, but I just need to know that you are safe. “

  “Who was it that killed the bear again?” Loki reminded stubbornly.

  “You are right my love, “ Thor said kissing his forehead. “ I can’t argue with you there. Please, just indulge this for a little while longer. “

  “Until we are wed?”

  “Well, the leaving the palace maybe, but this,” he said motioning to the servants. “ I'm afraid you'll have to get used to this. Perks of marrying a prince I'm afraid.”

  “Perks,” Loki scoffed as Thor lead him towards the door.

  “Yes, perks, such as eating at the Royal table, which is where you should be.” Thor said nodding his thanks to the servants as he lead his love away towards the main dining hall.

*********

   Sure enough, there was a seat next to Thor's at the main dining table, where the king and queen was already seated. Loki actually felt a bit of trepidation as he approached, Thor thankfully didn't release his hand until they were both seated side by side at the massive table.

  A servant brought a pitcher of water over, ready to fill his cup, only to have the prince stop him. “My love prefers his drinks to be room temperature.” He informed, and Loki eyed him with renewed interest. Had he really remembered that? Come to think of it, the water skein from their picnic had not been cold either.

  When the servant returned and filled his mug with the correct temperature water, he sipped it and smiled. Pretty good, but when the food came out, The Prince whispered to the server and Loki soon found his plate loaded with vegetables of every kind, forgoing the roast flank of whatever beast that the others were enjoying. Well, all but the queen who also appeared to have a preference for leafy things.

  Okay, Thor was definitely earning points for being so observant about Loki's dietary habits. He also noticed his barnacle of a guard had thankfully disappeared as well. Of course, because who would dare cause him harm in front of the royal family.

  “So, Loki,” the king was addressing him making Loki pull his gaze off of the large blond finally to face the All Father. “That was some wise reasoning in the meeting the other day. Thor is going to benefit greatly from having you as his adviser. ”

  “Adviser?” Loki asked raising an eyebrow at Thor.

  “Of course love,” Thor replied easily. “You will be ruling by my side. It will be your advice I seek above all others.”

  “Oh,” Loki said turning back to pick at his meal. Only he knew he wouldn't be advising anything. Though hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be his last meal. “Of course.”

  
  "Not to mention how you'll only strengthen our ties with the other realms," Odin added with a small grin. "Bringing your own wisdom and strong heritage."  
  
  "Heritage, sir, uh My king?" Loki asked as he nearly choked on the bite he was taking.  
  
  "Yes, seeing as you're not from Asgard," The Allfather continued. "I always believed marrying outside our realm helped keep our blood ties and thoughts more diverse, more open minded." He added kissing Frigga on the cheek. Of course, she was from Vanaheim as well, for a minute there Loki had gotten quite worried.

  “Odin, you're making the boy nervous,” the queen interjected and when Loki looked up, he met her soft warm smile. So much like Thor's, he could see how he favored her graces. “Give him some time to settle in before you start talking future duties and strengthening of any crowns. “

  “Yes yes, of course, which reminds me,” King Odin said regarding the young man again. “Thor tells us that you'd like to postpone formal announcements, but didn't tell us for how long?”

  Loki looked a bit nervously from King Odin to Thor. “Oh, maybe only for a few days. I'd prefer to tell my parents personally if you don't mind. My adoptive parents I mean.”

  “Of course dear,” Queen Frigga said gently. “Just let Thor know when you're ready and we'll have an escort ready to take you back to Vanaheim.”

  Oh they'd have an escort to take him back alright, likely an armed one once the truth was out. “Thank you, I will.”

  The conversation thankfully turned away from him after that. The family lightly discussing many subjects, including him for his opinion from time to time. However he was only too grateful for dinner to end so he could escape the discomfort of being in that room and feeling like such a liar. He could already imagine their scornful faces once they knew what he really was.


	22. Chapter 22

 

  Thor walked with his love through the garden, the night was cool and comfortable, as was the man currently wrapped in one arm. No guards followed them, not with Thor there to protect his lover, nor did any servants attend to them. As per Loki’s distaste at it all. It was just the two of them and the night couldn’t have been more perfect.

  Loki should have told him then, he was just bursting to tell his love the truth and get it all over with, to relieve himself of this burden of truth weighing upon him, but the night was too perfect to spoil. And would it really be so bad to delay such pain a bit longer?

  “Well at least tell me what music you would like at our celebration,” Thor was urging. Despite, not announcing the event, the Prince was still so eager to plan it. “I know you don’t care for our traditional tunes.”

  “So melancholy and boring,” Loki replied wrinkling his nose in distaste. “ This is supposed to be a happy event, is it not?”

  “I suppose that all depends on if you were a maiden hoping to marry a prince or not,” Thor chuckled, bringing a grin to his love’s lips as well. He’d learned his sense of humor quickly and found it just as enjoyable at times.

  “Fair point.”

  “Perhaps we could dance to that scandalous song we first danced to,” Prince Thor suggested, spinning his love around and slotting his leg swiftly between his thighs as he tugged his lover’s body close. Moving easily into the hip swaying rhythm despite there being no accompanying music. His body would never forget how they’d danced that day and he was more than eager to repeat it.

  “Scandalous, you say?” Loki asked allowing himself to be moved willingly into the grinding side step and sway of the song he knew Thor was referring to. Oh my how the Prince seemed even looser in his hips tonight, away from the eyes of the court. Loki half wished they were back in their quarters so they could let this dance lead to better things. Even now, Thor’s hand held the small of his back and pushed him in as close as possible to still allow movement between them, and his groin was already tightening at the growing friction that thigh was bringing. His own hand around The Prince’s neck, long fingers tickling the fine hairs at the base of his skull idly. “Would you be surprised if I told you that it’s a tragic love story?”

  “Tragic? How so?” The prince inquired very much intrigued, yet not stopping their moving and swaying in the slightest.

  “Two lovers a young woman and young man, from two separate realms caught up in war,” Loki spoke and the irony of how this song actually resembled his current situation hadn’t escaped him. Asgard and Jotunheim may not currently be at war, but the wounds were still fresh. “Both from prominent families, finding their heart's match despite the dark times. Both knew they could never love another as deeply as they loved each other, both knew it was forbidden.” Loki spoke, dipping his hip low and then rolling it back up as as he moved in step with the song in his head. Thor just licked his lips hungrily as he watched his lover move, so lithe and graceful, it was hypnotizing. “Their families would never approve of such a joining, so they spent many secret heated nights together, meeting at an old Elder star that shone between their realms. solidifying their love while their families were distracted by spilling blood across the realms. However, ultimately they knew it wasn’t meant to be. The longer they loved, the harder it would be to let go.” Loki said taking Thor’s hand in his as he spun away, the prince expertly pulling him back in. He could easily envision the struggle the two lovers would have faced, such ridiculous politics standing in the way of love. He pitied the lovers caught up in a war they had little to do with. “Eventually they were found out and forbidden to leave their realms ever again. The young woman never took another lover, swearing her heart belonged only to the young man, and every night she looked up, seeing the light of their elder star and danced to the song they had shared, the song of their love.”

  “That is a tragic love story,” Thor said stopping dancing pull his love in tight and kiss his head tenderly. “I would never let anything keep us apart, I would split worlds open if I had to, just to get back to you.”

  Loki couldn’t speak, if only Thor knew how tenuous their own love was. Would he really defy all just to love him if he knew the truth? The thought was nice enough, but ultimately just a thought, the empty hopes of a fool. Instead of speaking, he just raised his head up, finding his lover’s lips and letting Thor sweep away any further thoughts with his love. He’d tell him tomorrow, right now just needed one more night of being happy, of being in love, before all this came crashing down.  
  
 *****************  


  “And where is it you run off to this morning?” Loki asked as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, stalling him as he was putting on his boots.   
  
  “I still have royal duties that must be attended to, my love,” Thor spoke, raking his fingers through his love’s hair as he smiled down at him.   
  
  “You’re the prince of Asgard,” Loki argued stubbornly. “Can’t you just make it your royal duty to stay in bed all day with your beloved, just make it a decree or something?”   
  
  “Decrees are for kings to make,” Prince Thor said gently undoing Loki’s hands as he rose, turning to kneel beside the bed to look at his love in the eyes. “I do not have such title, yet. “ He added kissing his love’s head before he went to the door. “I’ll finish as soon as possible, I promise. You just do, whatever you want today. Make it your day.” 

  Loki intended to do just that. As soon as his love left, he quickly headed to the bath, might as well enjoy a good soak in that glorious pool while he could. Though no sooner was he in the water than he heard the door close. “Did you change your mind?” He called out.

   When no response came he turned and saw a young servant woman standing by the pool taking off their shoes.

   “What in the realms are you doing?” Loki asked quite taken aback by the unexpected visitor.

   “I'm here to help you bathe, sir,” the servant replied dutifully.

   “Like Hell you are!”

   “I’ll wash your hair, come.”the young woman beckoned him over as she sat down on the pools edge with her legs in the water.

   “Absolutely not, I can wash my own-” he was cut off as another young servant woman entered. “Let me guess, you're here to wash my bum?”

   “No sir,” she giggled holding out a towel. “I'm just to dry you, sir.”

   “Now this is absolutely ridiculous,” Loki argued staying at the far side of the pool and well away from these crazy servant girls. “I am perfectly capable of bathing myself and drying myself off, and I prefer to do so without an audience. Now please leave!”

   The girls looked at each other and shrugged as they gathered themselves up and exited. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, thinking _finally_ , when there was another knock at the door.

   “What?” He asked tersely pinching the bridge of his nose to try to steady his temper.

   “Pardon me sir,” an older male servant said as he stepped in. “I was just inquiring if you'd prefer to have your breakfast in your quarters or in the dining hall?”

   “Quarters, definitely my quarters,” Loki said quickly. He didn't want anything else to do with dining halls right now. “Just leave it, and go, please.”

   “As you wish sir.” The servant bowed as he exited.

   Loki couldn't believe it, all he wanted was a quiet bath, just to get some peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask? He growled in frustration hurling the soap at the wall.

   Instantly the door to the chamber opened and the guard came hurriedly clanking in. “Sir, sir, I heard a noise, are you alright.”

   “Yes, by the Nine I'm fine,” Loki growled. Could this day possibly get any worse?

   “What was that noise?”

   “The uhh, soap slipped,” Loki said motioning to the broken bar laying on the side and frowning at it. Perhaps he shouldn't have thrown it so hard. “Violently.”

   “Oh, I'll have the servant girls bring you a new one, then,” the guard offered helpfully.

   “No, don't bother, I was finished anyway.” Loki sighed knowing he wouldn't be getting that peace and quiet here was looking for here.

   “Oh, okay then.” The guard nodded still not moving.

   “Uh, you can go wait back outside now,” Loki suggested strongly.

   “Oh, right.” The guard said quickly turning. “I'll just be right outside of you need anything.”

   “Obviously,” Loki muttered to himself as he climbed out of the tub to dry off.

   Servant bathers, servant cooks, servant guards, He wasn't helpless. He'd gotten along perfectly fine on his own before agreeing to wed the prince. Wasn't there any way to escape this being constantly watched over? Well, there was one way and the prince did say to do whatever he wished today. Well that was as much as permission as he’d ever get, not that he needed it. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to not let the Holidays interrupt my updates, but as we are also traveling, if I happen to miss one, you'll hopefully forgive me.

* * *

  Loki checked to make certain there was no one else in his room. Finding the coast clear he turned to the large mirror that stood by the closet and changed, though not just his clothes, he changed his entire form, his hips became curvier, breasts rose upon his chest, his features became more feminine and softer as his hair grew longer, cascading over his shoulders. Everything about him became more delicate and graceful until there was a woman standing in the mirror before him wearing velvety, forest green dress with gold trim about the hem that hung just at her slim ankles and clung to her feminine form appealingly, her now long sable locks twisting and curling in ringlets that framed her face, bringing a slight upward smile to her pinky lips.

  “Hmm, perhaps a bit too elegant to start,” she muttered to herself, sweeping one hand through her hair and the ringlets soon conformed into a tight bun, her hands moving down her slim body until the bright dress dulled to a more moss green as the fabric roughened to resemble worn twill. “There, perfect.” she said to herself as she gathered up all the towels she could find in their bath and piled her arms high with them, partially obscuring her face as she headed out the door.

  Loki eyed the guard wearily as she stepped past him, the man hardly giving the servant girl a passing glance. Smiling smugly to herself, she hurried down the hall. At the first alcove, she stepped out of sight, ditching the towels and shaking her head, her hair falling down again as the light ringed down her body and soon the elegant woman from before was again standing there. She smirked as she tugged the dresses sleeves down over the betrothal band that apparently was defiant to his magic glamour and headed straight for the palace gates. Thor said for him to do whatever would make him happy, so today _he_ was going out to enjoy the city, as a _she_.

   Loki wandered the streets freely, she’d pass by guards from time to time and they wouldn’t even look at her, other than maybe to appreciate her current form. Feeling light in her step and being so invisible among the people put her in a surprisingly joyful mood. She hadn’t realized how cooped up and trapped she’d felt under everyone’s watchful eye in the palace, and it wasn’t as if she was putting herself in any real danger, nobody even knew who she was in this form. Really, her love was being quite overprotective if you asked her. Why if there had been music available, she’d be dancing. Light in heart and step she made her way down to the heart of the city.

**************

 

  Thor sighed to himself as he stood by his Father’s side, listening to yet another complaint from the people of the realm. Most were petty and foolish, like this one. This man's neighbor had erected a fence in which to hold his goats, and the man before them didn’t like it because it ruined his view. He’d also been in three weeks prior complaining of said goats eating his garden. Such a ridiculous waste of his time when he could be back with his love doing far, far more interesting things.  
  
  All of a sudden, the guard that had been placed at Loki’s quarters came rushing in, ushering a young servant girl ahead of him and Thor felt dread hit his stomach like molten lead. “I am sorry for the interruption my king,” She quickly said, rushing up to the throne and dropping to her knees before it, her hands wringing nervously. “It’s The Prince’s betrothed sire, he’s missing!”

  “That’s impossible,” Odin argued. “”Who has been in his chambers today?”

  “Just a servants Sire, the last one left not long after I'd last seen him, she was changing out the towels this morning,” The guard answered stiffly. “None other came nor went until Ella here went to check his breakfast tray.”

  “Well,search the palace grounds! He’s got to be here somewhere."

  Thor didn’t need to be given permission to leave, he had to find his love. Who would dare sneak in and steal him away? Or perhaps it was merely Loki stealing away himself. He couldn’t be certain of either, but hoped desperately that it would turn out to be the latter. He back tracked to his quarters, searching every inch for some clue about his love’s whereabouts, even looking out the window. There was no way Loki could’ve gone out it, the height was far too much to jump and the marble outside too polished to climb. So how, dammit? How, if nothing but a servant girl had exited? Think, Thor think! Something about the servant girl didn’t make sense.

  Just then one of the guards burst in. “Sir, we found the towels in an alcove by the main hall. There was no sign of the servant or your betrothed.”

  Just then his bracelet suddenly vibrated violently, causing him to look at it with dismay. “That’s because I don’t think he’s in the palace.”

  “Are you certain my Prince? He’d never get past the gates,” the guard stated firmly, taken aback by the accusation that his men had slipped up. “The guards wouldn’t permit it.”

  “I know, but he must have gotten past them somehow,” Great, leave it up to his love to be obstinate and clever. “He’s done it before.”

  With that Thor took off, the palace was a fury of guards and servants running everywhere, searching every room, every nook and cranny. He knew they wouldn’t find him there. The head guard followed close on his heels, until Thor paused by the gates. “Continue searching here, I’ll get my warriors to help look outside the gates.”

  The guard nodded in affirmation and Thor took off. He didn’t need his warriors, he just needed his bracelet. It hummed more violently the further he got from the palace grounds, fading only slightly should he make a wrong turn until he doubled back and got back on course. Using it like a guide to lead him...straight to the marketplace.

********

    
  The place was abuzz with shoppers, the streets crowded so thick it was hard to see anyone. He scanned the crowd closely, walking down the main path, his cuff still humming until it suddenly stopped. He looked around closely at the people around him, but none appeared to be his love. Then he turned to see a young woman dressed in a dark green dress, long sable hair spilling over her shoulders as she conversed with the man selling fruits before her. There was something so familiar about the elegant way she moved her hands as she spoke.

  Thor was confused, had the cuff malfunctioned somehow?  Surely the cuffs didn't lie, or had Loki somehow figured out how to enchant those as well?  He grabbed the woman by the shoulder and spun her around. He knew those eyes instantly, there was no denying it, no malfunction. “Loki?” He asked curiously, his heart still hammering in his chest.

  “Taadaa,” the woman said smiling brightly and Thor pulled her in, hugging her tight in his arms. This was his love, he knew it, and the relief at finding him unharmed was enough to make him nearly weep with joy. Except he was now a… She?

  He quickly noticed others watching him curiously and pulled his love off to a side alley between buildings. “Loki, wha...how?’

   “You like?” Loki asked grabbing the side of her skirt and giving a little twirl.”Some of my best work really.”

  “Loki, do you have any idea the trouble you’ve caused?” Thor asked trying to stay focused and wrap his head around the fact that this quite attractive woman before him was his love. “The entire palace is looking for you and you’re out here..”

  “Shopping for apples,” Loki filled in easily.

  “You could’ve had the servants bring you apples,” Thor replied in frustration as his love didn’t appear to be understanding the weight of what he’d done.

  “But they’re so much sweeter if I pick them myself,” Loki said then saw Thor’s face, taking in the seriousness and worry etched there. “Oh come on Thor, is it my fault that guard is so incompetent. You should be thanking me for exposing a weak point in your security.”

  “Thanking you?!”

  “Yes, what kind of guard doesn’t notice a servant coming out that never went in to begin with?” Loki countered smoothly. “And look, I’m perfectly safe. You wouldn’t even have recognized me if it hadn’t been for these bands. You yourself told me to do as I wanted today, so today I wanted to be a woman and go shopping in the market. So relax and enjoy it a bit. It's just a bit of fun really” she purred stepping in close and pressing herself into her love as she kissed him deeply. .

  Thor wanted to argue, but Loki’s sweet kiss seemed to be stealing his thoughts as he brought as hand up automatically to hold a very curvy waist. Pulling back he blinked and allowed his eyes to drop, taking in the bare top of Loki’s breasts showing over his light top. “Are those..”

  “Real?” Loki supplied taking one of Thor’s hands and putting it up directly upon one of the breasts in question. “Very much so.”

  Thor felt his stomach tighten a bit in excitement as his fingers brushed over the soft skin. Loki hiked one leg up, wrapping it around her love’s waist as she guided his other hand under the folds of her skirt. “I assure you this is no illusion. Shapeshifting is admittedly advanced magic, but one I do so enjoy from time to time. You could enjoy it as well,” She suggested guiding her love’s hand to her already moist quimm. Moving the fingers over the bare folds of flesh there and rocking her hips wantonly into his touch. “ MMM such strong calloused hands, they feel so good.  “ she breathed, leaning in close and running her tongue up the shell of his ear. She guided his digit inside her heated slickness and rocked her hips into it's pressure as she bit lightly on his earlobe. “I want you my love, right here, right now, I want you inside of me, please show me your love.”

  Thor had a difficult enough time in resisting his love on most requests, however this one he could never deny him, or her, not when he was already knuckles deep with his heart racing and his own cock already rising to the call. He quickly moved his other hand hand to guide his love, pressing her to the wall behind him and he leaned in, once again stealing her lips greedily. Her mouth opening easily to chase his tongue as he slid his hands around to gasp her perfectly pert backside as he ground his groin forward. Loki moaned sweetly and Thor’s lifted her easily from the ground, feeling her legs wrap eagerly around his waist to hold him close as her hands ducked between them to undo her love’s breeches. This was crazy, but the relief he felt at finding his love, matched with his lover’s lust for him, even in this form, seemed enough to cloud his better judgement. And as he’d said before, how could he ever deny his love’s wants?

  They were thankfully hidden from sight between the buildings, with the market stalls blocking their view entirely, which gave him no further excuses as to why they shouldn’t and as Loki brought out his already stiffening cock, he knew there’d be no further arguing it. It slipped in so easily into her firm wetness, causing Thor to groan as he sheathed himself deep within his love, her own moan echoing in his ears as she pressed down wantonly upon him. Impossibly his brain was more excited by that sound then anything, grasping the fact that it was his love making those sounds and he wanted her to make more, so much more.

  Without much pause he began thrusting roughly up into her, her back into the wall jarring them with each push, his hands under her holding her firmly to give him room in which to thrust up into. He growled as he drove himself up into her, her tightness hugging him tightly as her gasps and moans of pleasure spilled unbidden to his ears. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders for further support and he buried his face in her shoulder, now moaning openly himself as he ground deep inside her. He wanted to enjoy this, but even he knew that they had to be quick. Fortunately Loki had gotten the same idea, tightening her muscles inside her around his cock even more every time he pulled back. Oh his love was very skilled at being a woman indeed, it made him wonder just how many times she’d indulged in being in this form. It had the desired effect though and he was soon crushing deep inside her, spilling his seed as he felt her own orgasm trigger and shudder through her, causing her insides to pulse around him, both of them groaning in unison as he was milked of every drop.

  Panting heavily he gently withdrew and let her step down, carefully tucking himself away as he watched her fix her skirt and straighten her hair. Thor couldn't help but think to himself how’d he ever get so very lucky? Though perhaps now he knew how Loki often gotten past the guards before.

  “See my love,” She was saying as she stepped up to him, kissing him sweetly. “Now wasn’t that far better than...what is it you were doing today again?”

  “Listening to a farmer complain about a fence,” Thor chuckled, still catching his breath as he wrapped a proprietary arm about her waist, he certainly couldn’t argue there.

  “Well, that’s terribly droll.”

  “It’s my duty as Prince of Asgard, my love,” Thor sighed, wrapping his other arm around his love’s waist and clasping his hands together as he held her close. “As is keeping you safe.”

  “Keeping me safe, or just keeping me?” Loki asked with a bit of a frown.

  “Would you blame me if it were both,” Thor half jested as he kissed his love again. “I need you to promise me that you won't sneak out of the palace again, love. Please, promise me?”

  “Fine,” Loki sighed with a frown, then seeing the Prince was expecting more. “Fine, I promise.”

  “Thank you love,” Thor said kissing her sweetly.“Come, I must get you back now. Though not like this. Just think of the gossip.” He added with a sly wink

  “Norn’s spare me,” Loki said rolling her eyes and stepping back. “Fine, but you have to cover your eyes. A good magician never reveals all her secrets.” she added with a wink, in truth Loki was a bit worried her ancestral lines may show a bit during transition. Thor narrowed his gaze suspiciously. “Come on, I won’t disappear. “

  “Promise?” he asked still not convinced.

  “Promise,” She said kissing him briskly.

  He sighed but did as told, releasing her to cover his eyes as he strained his ears to listen for any signs of his love making a break for it, despite her assurances.

  “Better?” Loki’s far more masculine voice came a moment later, signaling that it was now okay to look.

  Thor brought his hands down and smiled at the now familiar man standing before him. “Much Better,” he confirmed looping an arm about his love and pulling him close again, awarding him a heated kiss that promised of further activities later, then lead him back out between the stalls.

  “You honestly prefer this form over the other?” Loki asked curiously.

  “I do,” The prince admitted. “Though the other was fun as well.”

  “Well then, perhaps we can explore that fun again some time,” Loki said a bit devilishly.

  “Some other time, for now, I have to put out this fire you started by your little trick.” Thor signaled a passing guard and had him send word to the palace that his love had been discovered safe and sound as he lead him back to the palace at a bit more leisurely pace than necessary. Wouldn’t want to get back early enough to have to hear more grievances after all.


	24. Chapter 24

  Loki awoke the next day with his love cuddled up to him. He was currently using that gorgeously broad chest for a pillow, his bare legs tangled with the larger man's as he laid comfortably held in his warmth. Thor was already awake, as was evident by the gentle hands combing through his hair.

  “So is my love to be off hearing more grievances about goats and fences today?” Loki asked raising his head and propping it on his clasped hands as he peered up at the prince.

  “I do have duties to attend to, though hopefully they won't include anymore goats,” Thor chuckled gazing at his love tenderly, what he wouldn't give to just lie here enjoying him all day. Alas though, he was the future king of Asgard and such pleasures could wait for their honeymoon. Now there was still business to attend, the business of running a realm.

  “That is fine, I should be returning to my classes anyway,” Loki said thinking he still would like to glean more information before he was ejected for being what he was.

  “I'm glad to hear you say that,” Thor said with a bright grin. “Most betrothed would cease studying by now to begin basking in their new title.”

  “Ha, basking, is that what you call being constantly followed by guards and hounded by servants?” Loki scoffed openly.

  “Not enjoying the attention, are we?”

  “Let's just say, this would be a lot easier if you weren't a prince,” Loki said and he really meant that in more ways than one. If Thor weren't prince of Asgard than perhaps he'd stand a chance of still being with him despite what he was, but the man in question was just staring at him astounded. “What? Oh Norns, did I just break some obscure Asgardian law?”

  “No,” Thor said wrapping his arms about his love and hefting him up close to kiss him soundly. “You just made me love you even more.”

  “As if that's even possible,” Loki argued lightly.

  “You're a constant pleasant surprise my love,” Thor said wistfully. “You would honestly still love me even if I wasn't prince of Asgard?”

  “Of course,” Loki said quickly, a bit taken aback by the question. “I am in love with you. All this pomp and titles is just a headache if you asked me.”

  Thor laughed openly and rolled his love under him, kissing him soundly. “You are amazing my love, don't ever change.”

  “I hadn't planned on it,” Loki replied happily kissing him back. Though he would use his new position to be a little late for classes that morning. That was a perk he'd fully enjoy and one that took no time at all in getting the Prince on board with as well as their still naked bodies awoke eagerly under their kisses.

******

  His class that morning turned out to be more Asgardian etiquette, though he'd rather some other subject matter, he certainly couldn't openly protest without a good reason. His guard stood just inside the room keeping an eagle eye focused on the other man at all times. Determined not to let him out of his sight for a moment. All servants that morning had to be checked coming and going from any room he was in as well. An improvement to former security if you asked him.

   After class he was sent to the tailor for fitting. It was more uncomfortable than he'd imagined. Having to stand there while somebody scrutinizes every angle and curve, measuring you from your neck all the way down to-

  “I beg your pardon!” Loki exclaimed crossing his legs indignantly and pulling away from the far too handsy man.

  “Just getting all the measurements sir,” the tailor said calmly as he wrote a number down.

  “Oh really?” Loki scoffed openly. “And what precisely is that measurement for? My chastity belt, because you're several centuries too late.”

  The tailor didn't respond, simply went on calmly making notes.

  “Really?” He spat looking at his guard watching the whole proceeding in boredom. “It's this guy you should be watching out for!”

  “Do you have any fabric allergies sir?” the tailor asked coolly still ignoring Loki's outrage.

  “Yes, wool,” Loki grumbled as he stepped down off the little pedastool. He wasn't really, but wool tended to be too hot even on a winter's day for him.

  Afterwards he quickly retreated to the library, hoping to at least read as much as possible while he was here as well. However constant eyes watched him and whispered voices echoed his name. He would never be able to focus enough to read in here. And it was hot, too bloody hot today.

  “Do you actually have a name?” Loki asked exiting the library with his books, the guard following close on his heels wherever he went. “Or am I just to make one up for you?”

  “Oh, uh it's Skurge sir,” the guard answered stiffly.

  “Well, Skurge,” Loki began smoothly. “You're in charge of my well being I understand?”

  “That I am sir,” Skurge replied proudly.

  “It's too hot in this palace, what would you propose?”

  “Oh, uh, I am uncertain sir,” the guard replied obviously thinking hard about it.

  “Well, I just happen to know if a wonderful little cool shady spot down by a gorgeously quaint babbling brook, where the breezes are puffed down by the mountains themselves. Now doesn't that sound heavenly on a day like this?” Loki asked painting the picture of the perfect retreat from this heat. Not the one he'd prefer of course, but this one would do.

  “Oh yes sir,” Skurge replied smiling at the idea. “Oh but that's not inside the palace grounds, is it?”

  “No, however your job is to keep me safe, is it not?”

  “It is sir.” Skurge replied wondering where this could be going.

  “And you're very, very good at your job I am certain. Otherwise they would have never assigned you to guard such a special person such as myself,” Loki stated seeing the guard puff up as he expertly inflated his ego.

  “Oh that I am sir. The best in all of Asgard.

  “I thought as much,” Loki replied though was now thinking that he highly doubted Skurge’s self assessment. “ So if you were there as well, then I would be safe.Surely no one would dare attempt me harm with you nearby.”

  “Oh I'd like to see them try,” Skurge said gripping his sword tightly as though ready to charge into battle at any minute.

  “Good, it's settled then,” Loki stated proudly as the turned the corner to face the two guards at the front gate.

  “Sir?”

  “No no, I'm quite convinced of your valiant capabilities and feel completely safe in your able hands Skurge. No need to convince me further.”

  Skurge only squared his shoulders, feeling further bolstered by the man's confidence in him.Sure enough the gate guard stepped in his path.

  “Sir, we can't allow-”the guard to the left started.

  “Allow me outside the palace grounds by myself,” Loki filled in causing the two guards to blink at each other a bit confused. “Yes, yes, I know. However, I'm not alone. As you see, I have my personal guard Skurge with me. Finest in all of Asgard.”

  “I don't think-” the guard to the right began, still looking questioningly at his partner.

  “You doubt the prowess of the great Skurge, hand picked by the Prince of Asgard himself?” Loki asked turning to see Skurge inclining his head in even more self importance.

  “Oh, uh, no sir, of course not,” the left guard replied shrugging to his partner.

  “Good, I am going to read,” Loki said stepping easily past with Skurge sauntering proudly along close behind. The two guards just looked at each other unsure how to proceed. If they argued further they'd be directly questioning the choice of the Prince Thor on how he was keeping his betrothed safe. Despite their orders, if the betrothed’s own body guard agreed to let him out of the palace, then how could they argue?


	25. Chapter 25

  Thor was just heading towards the library, hoping to find Loki still there when his cuff buzzed. He paused and pinched his eyes closed in disbelief. “Curse it Loki, not again!” He swore as he stormed towards the palace gates.

  “Loki you promised!” Thor chided, hovering over where his love was seated in the grass reading and munching grapes as though he'd not a care in the world.

  “I did,” Loki returned calmly. “I promised not to sneak out. I assure you that there was no sneaking involved.”

  “You can't be outside of the palace grounds by yourself, my love. It's not safe.” Thor urged kneeling next to his love to try to get his full attention and hopefully make him see the error of his choice.

  “I'm not alone,” Loki stated simply. “Skurge is here. Grape?”

  “No, I don't want a grape,” Thor said in exasperation as he got to his feet to glare at the guard. “And you! You're supposed to be keeping him safe!”

  “Apologies my Prince,” Skurge said bowing his head sheepishly. “I assure you that no harm came to him, sir… Uh, my Prince!”

  “Oh Thor, do stop bullying the poor man and sit,” Loki chuckled. “You hand picked him to guard me and that is exactly what he's doing. Out here, in the shade. “

  Thor turned on his love, still fuming and Loki decided to get a bit drastic. Putting on his best puppy dog eyes as he faced his love. “Forgive me my love, but it was positively stifling in that palace today. We don't have such heat back on Vanaheim, I’m still not acclimated to handle it.”

  It wasn't a lie, not in any way, shape, or form. The sad thing was that Thor knew it was the truth and knew exactly why even if his love wasn't confessing completely why. It was hot today, too hot for one from Vanaheim and definitely too hot for Jotuns. He sighed and deflated, letting his anger seep away a bit as he sat next to his love. Grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth, it was surprisingly cool and sweet.

*********

  “Swing with me darling,” Loki urged plopping himself down on the chained wooden plank as they headed back towards the palace.

  “Loki, dinner will be being served,” Thor chided gently, meeting Loki's large green eyes and feeling his heart melt. Already knowing he'd lost this argument as well, he sat on the swing next to his love and idly rocked back and forth.

  “I don't want to eat dinner in the royal dining hall again,” Loki said quietly as he glided back and forth smoothly. “Not until we're married. It just doesn't feel right.”

  “Okay love,” Thor conceited knowing he could get this to work in his favor. “But only if you agree to not leave the palace grounds again until we are wed as well. You’ve no idea of the danger you are in out here.”

  “Danger? From Asgardians? Surely you jest.”

  “I wish that I did,” Thor said solemnly. “It has happened in the past where one’s betrothed was killed out of jealousy from another suitor. Another was kidnapped and never seen again.”

  “I am certain they’d eagerly give me back within a day,” Loki scoffed rolling his eyes. Though he couldn’t say why, not just yet. Not with Skurge and other ears so close.

  “I just want you safe, my love,” Thor continued ignoring Loki’s protest. “Once we are wed, no one in all the realms would dare lay a hand on you. To kill a royal of Asgard would be an invitation to war.However, until you are officially a royal, the other realms will not stand with us in this fight. Just stay within the palace until then. Please my love.”

  “But Thor, it was so hot!” Loki practically whined as he stopped swinging to look at his love, and Thor's heart went out to him, it really did.

  “Then take a cold bath, love,” Thor said gently, reaching over to brush a hand over his lover's cheek.

  “The baths turn cold?” Loki asked in honest surprise.

  “The dial on the right of the steps set the temperature, did you not know this?”

  “Obviously not,” Loki frowned turning to the guard still standing nearby. “Skurge, did you know this?”

  “I did, sir.” Skurge replied dutifully.

  Loki just blinked and threw his hands up in exasperation. “And you didn't think this would be a good suggestion when I asked what to do about being too hot today?”

  “I didn't think you'd want to get your books wet, sir.”

  “Well, can't argue there,” Loki shrugged turning back to his love who was just watching the exchange with some amusement. “But we've got to do something about those servants. You get privacy when you bathe.”

  “That's because I've asked for cessation of services while I'm in my chambers,” Thor replied easily.

  “Yes, that, I want that as well,” Loki said quickly. “and in the library, and in the servant dining room.”

  “Why don't we just start with the chambers my love,” Thor chuckled leaning over to kiss his love on the head. He knew adjusting couldn't be easy, though there were many that would gladly trade places with Loki right now, none would surely be this entertaining. “I think we should get you a new guard though.” Thor said a bit thoughtfully.”

  Skurge frowned and bowed his head, he knew this was coming.

  “Noooo, “Loki argued immediately, causing his guard to look up in surprise. “I like Skurge, well, not really like, but he is growing on me.”

  Thor smiled and noticed the guard puff up a bit at having his love's approval. That worked out easy enough, he was thinking Loki would protest more about still having a guard, but knew his love also had a soft heart. It was best that Loki felt it was his decision. “As you wish my love. Hear that Skurge, you're officially his only body guard.”

  “I won't let you down my Prince or you Sir,” Skurge said standing tall and proud as he watched over the two.

  “Well that certainly won't go to his head,” Loki teased conspiratorially.

  “Oh no, not at all,” Thor chuckled in agreement.

  Loki swung idly, enjoying the cooler night air across his skin, the swings where they'd shared their first conversation, but mostly he enjoying being with Thor. He knew this all needed to come to an end and soon. It was getting far too big to contain the damage afterwards much longer.


	26. Chapter 26

  Thor held Loki close all the way back to their Chambers, his talk coming around to begin questioning his love about details of their upcoming celebration. Food preferences, cake choices, wine, even tunic colors, Thor wanted them to match. Thinking Loki would look just divine in blue.

   That was it, Loki couldn't let it go on a moment longer. He couldn't take planning a future that would never happen. This needed to be ended and it needed to be ended now.

   “Stop Thor, just stop this!” Loki said pushing the other man away in frustration. The weight of what he needed to say already shimmering in his eyes as his heart broke at the knowledge that it was all over

   “Loki what is it, what's wrong?” Thor asked troubled by the heart crushing look of pain in his lover's eyes.

   “I can't do this anymore. There won't be any celebrations, or...or joinings, or even a wedding! You want to know why I rebutted your advances for so long?” Loki made sure he looked Thor in the eye, wanting to catch the horror as he let his glamour drop, bringing out his full Jotun form at last. Letting his clothes fall away until he was exposed before the prince in nothing but the traditional Jotun loin cloth.

  “It's because I know that King Odin would never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!” He spat angrily. It really wasn't fair, why did he have to be born in the wrong realm, one where his kind were looked upon as monsters? Who was he kidding, he was a monster. Leading the prince along for even this short amount of time, and now to break his heart with the truth. Only it wasn't just the Prince's heart he was breaking. “You want to get to know me, well here I am!”

   Thor was looking at him, and far too calmly. There was no shock and awe, no anger. or disgust. The prince smiled and closed the distance Loki had created between them in two short steps. Grabbing the other man by the arms and hauling him in. Their lips crashing together passionately. Loki didn't even try to resist, he craved it so much, opening and chasing Thor's fiery tongue with his own, sliding them together as he tasted all that was Thor. His Thor.

   Their kiss only lasted for a moment, but it felt like forever to Loki, and as the Prince pulled back, he let his green eyes return so he could see the one he loved through eyes he was now most comfortable with. Still Thor wore no expression of hate or revulsion, only smiling tenderly as he looked upon his love.

   “I see you Loki,” Thor said raising one hand to his cheek and delicately tracing one eye line with his thumb. “And I still see the man I love, the man I'm going to marry.”

   Now it was Loki who was caught off step, blinking in confusion as he tried to pull back, only to be held by those strong arms still gripping his arms. “H-How can your say that? This isn't an illusion Thor, this is what I really am. Look at me, I-I’m a monster.”

   “No Loki, no,” Thor crooned gently ignoring his love's struggles. “You're beautiful, do you not see that? “ Beautiful? Now Loki did stop struggling to look at the prince incredulously. Had he gone mad? “Though I think I got the chest bow wrong?”

   Loki blinked in confusion, a million questions filling his head as Thor released him to go retrieve the picture from beside the bed, bringing it back and opening it for Loki to see. “Yes, here you see? I thought it made a full circle “ he explained reaching out and tracing over the one on Loki’s chest as his love held the picture, gazing upon it questioningly.

   “You knew?” Loki asked, his voice coming out far softer than before. “You were following me? Spying on me?”

   “Nay, calm yourself my love,” Thor assured him quickly, taking him back into his arms and kissing his forehead. “Such fire from one of Jotunheim,” he teased lightly. “I felt the lines while you were sleeping. The first time was at the river side where Hogun drew this. Remember? Then the ones on your face as we lie together in bed. I could only feel them with the most feather light of touch and only it seemed..”

   “When my skin was coolest,” Loki finished for him.

   “I only recently put it all together to be honest,” Thor explained releasing his love to go sit before him on the bed, now that the storm has finally passed and Loki was calmer. Though he still hadn't put away his Jotun form yet, and for that Thor was grateful. Wanting to gaze upon it a bit longer.

   “You knew and you still continued to make plans as though you were none the wiser,” Loki chuckled stepping closer to stand before his love and setting the picture down upon the bed. “Because you knew I'd tell you.”

   “I did,” Thor stated letting his hands slide around that trim blue waist and pull the other man in between his legs. “Because you have a good heart. “

 

********

  That night they made love for the first time. It wasn't just sex, not a task simply for bodily pleasure, but actual love making. Loki held his Jotun form the entire time as his lover moved in him. Determined to make certain there was no falsehoods in Thor's words.

   Prince Thor was more gentle and doting than Loki could've ever imagined. His thrusts slow and smooth, filling him sweetly near to the brink before rolling his hips and dragging his thick cock out again. In and out, slow and steady, their panted breaths peaked with moans and filling the air as they joined.

   Thor must have traced every reachable inch of his love's ancestral lines, lathing them with kisses and gentle brushes of his tongue as he took them all to memory. This was his love, the one who held his heart, and he'd gladly pledge his life to this man to be with him like this every night.

   Loki was closer than he'd like all too quickly under Thor's careful guidance, but he knew his lover was as well. Thor's hands slid up his arms, guiding then to the mattress on either side of his head and lacing fingers tightly. A few more thrusts and they were both soon moaning out their shared climaxes, perfectly in unison as though confirming they were the best matched lovers.

   “I love you so, so much,” Thor breathed heavily as he gazed down into his lover's green eyes. “I would tear worlds apart to be with you.”

   “And I would dance forever away with you on an elder star,” Loki returned honestly, holding nothing but adoration in his eyes for the other man.

 *******

  “So, can we finally make announcements and preparations?" Thor asked holding Loki's hand in his where it rested upon his broad bare chest. Their naked bodies still lying tangled together, though Loki's had returned to his former pale valor.

   “Yes my love,” Loki said smiling pleasantly. "Though how do you think your parents will take it?”

   “Well, funny you should ask, my mother informed me that she knows your adoptive family quite well. Apparently they go way back.”

   “Uuugghh so she already knew as well?” Loki groaned burying his face into his love's chest.

   “She's the one that requested they send you.” Thor chuckled.

   “It was supposed to just be for academic reasons.”

   “Are you so certain about that?” Thor asked knowingly. His mother was just as brilliant and tricky clever as the man now in his arms.

   “So that means your father knows as well, hence all that talk about strengthening ties with the other realms at dinner the other night."

   “A logical deduction.”

   “Am I the last to find out?” Loki asked jestingly as he raised his head to eye his love. Feeling completely ridiculous that he'd let this ever get so inflated in his head.

   “No my love,” Thor laughed and kissed his love on the nose. “I am certain they are the only others that know.”

   “Thank the Norns,” Loki sighed wearily. “You're not going to make me wear one of those ridiculous helms with wings, are you?”

  “Well, that depends,Are you going to start calling me your prince now?” Thor returned smirking  
  
  “No,” Loki said leaning up to kiss Thor's lips. “ You’re my king”

 

*****  
END


End file.
